It's complicated
by Pepperonipizza01
Summary: Meredith Grey is the daughter of Seattle Grace's chief of surgery, and Derek is an intern. She never thought she would fall in love with him. But when they start a torrid affair after meeting each other in a bar, she doesn't know she is dating her soon to be boss and her friend's brother. Rated T, mature content. [Merder some Slexie]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this story!**

 **I found this one while I was cleanning my laptop and didn't expect to have 20 chapters written already. But I did, and I meant to post it last year but totally forgot about it. I actually like it, I made some changes and I think it can be a good story if you guys give it a shoot!**

 **English is not my main language, but I will try my best!, I have never written mature scenes so i don't know if i will write them in this fic, what do you think? but if i do Maybe I will change the rating, or I will leave it in T. I am not sure yet. They won't be explicit so I would appreciate if you guys told me your opinion, please :)**

 **This will be a very romantic story full of drama. A lot of things happen. I hope you leave a review. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow!**

* * *

 **Chapter one— when it doesn't rain.**

She hated Mondays. She hated them because they were the first day of the week. The day where she had to go back to work and exactly when the fun time was over. But that was what being a grown up meant. _Seriously._ She didn't really know why she had wanted to turn 18 when she was a teenager. Yeah, _freedom_ , _alcohol, sex_. All that sounded way too tempting. But that freedom? It was bullshit. She was even more free when she was grounded in her room with no escape. Now she had to obey the world. The government. She had to pay money she didn't have. Life, she had to deal with it. And it was hard.

Studying and working at the same time was not the best combination either. Her mom went crazy and cut her off. She said she had to grow up, stop with the parties and the drunken sex. And a part of her knew she was right but it was hard to admit she had been wrong at first. She had been a crappy daughter, but Ellis had had a crappy mother.

Or not a mother at all.

Meredith hated life in general. And missed tequila.

"Excuse me!" She heard someone yell. Meredith groaned. It had been way too quiet. She needed the money, and clients meant better tips, she just hated the idea of working.

"Coming!" She tried to draw the best smile in her face. She may hate her job, but she needed it.

"Finally!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes clapped. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was... Doing paperwork. Yes. That's exactly what I was doing" she lied.

"Um, sure." The girl shook her head"Right, Meredith." She said reading her name."I am looking for a gift for my brother, he is a geek. I am the opposite. But well, the point is, he _loooves_ reading." She rolled her eyes." Do you have any suggestions? "

A geek. She was a rebel. She didn't know anything about geeks. She did like reading. But she didn't think books could define you as a person too. Or maybe they did. It made sense after all.

but it was also confusing, her previous clients had known what they wanted the moment they walked in. This store was like everyone's last hope to find what they wanted after looking through every store in Seattle.

But she had to do it. She had to think fast. This could be practice for when she is standing in the middle of an OR with a life/death decision in her own hands.

 _meredith think_ she said to herself.

She was not going to die if she didn't pick the right answer, but she was sure that her boss was not going to like the fact that she had lost a client.

"Um... Well. We have this copy of " _the sun also rises_ "– Maybe he likes it? " she asked handing her the book. "What do you think?" She smiled politely.

She looked at the girl, staring at the cover for a few seconds, then, she shrugged and nodded happily. Not hard to please."This is perfect!" She exclaimed." I don't think it's gonna be the best gift since I am a med student and barely can pay my bills but I think he is gonna love it."

That was good.

"You are a med student?, really?" She smiled." Me too."she went to the cashier, taking the girl's money and putting the book in a small bag.

She didn't meet med students that often at the book store. Normally, med students are supposed to be locked in their rooms studying.

But well, those are the kind of students who can actually pay college.

"Oh, really?"She exclaimed happily. She was one of those girls. "Where do you study?, I am from New York, I am just here visiting my brother, he is an intern at Seattle Grace. They say it is a great hospital. Although his boss is a bitch. "She shook her head. The med student was rambling. Just like her. Maybe they ha more things in common than she thought"Anyway" she paused, shaking her head."I study at NYU. " she said quickly. Meredith had to take a few seconds to process all the words.

"I study at Dartmouth. And my mom is Ellis Grey, who is the chief of Seattle Grace. The one you just called bitch" she giggled.

Maybe she shouldn't have said it, but the girls face was priceless. It was a mix between embarrassment and fear. "Oh my god!, I- I am so sorry" Meredith bit back a laugh."you won't tell her right?, I really want to apply for Seattle Grace when I finish med-school." She asked quickly. "This is humiliating in so many levels"she whispered.

Meredith couldn't help but laugh this time.

"W-why are you laughing?" Asked the girl in a nervous tone.

"Nothing it's just... You are totally right, my mom is a complete bitch. I've been calling her that since I learned the meaning of that world, which was kind of soon."

"Oh."She saw a smile in the girl face. "I call my mom a bitch too." Both girls laughed softly.

"Besides, you don't have to worry, I don't even know your name, how would I tell her that you called her a bitch?" Meredith said raising an eyebrow.

She wanted to know the girl's name. Normally, she didn't like people. Not people like her but this time was different. She couldn't tell why or how but she had the urge of knowing the mysterious client's name.

"You are right. That was stupid of me." She giggled." But... For the next time... – Which I hope it's just hypothetically talking..." She smiled"My name is Amelia, Amelia Shepherd."

Amelia Shepherd.

Shepherd. Where did she know that name from?

"Nice to meet you then, Amelia" meredith said. She was new to this making friends thing.

"Same to you, Meredith... Grey, I suppose."

"Yep." She smiled. " well, hope we see each other in our internship at Seattle Grace"

"Oh, expect news from me sooner, I will come to thank you for the book, Meredith" she said from the door, after saying good bye with her hand, she left.

Meredith sighed. She really wanted to know where she remembered the name Shepherd. If only it came to her mind she would be happy.

The girl groaned. Enough of chatting for today. She was sure that besides of Amelia, there wouldn't be more clients. Maybe one or two, but this was not he most popular store in the city. Which was lame, but it had been the only job she had been able to find.

And it was not that bad, while she was alone she could study without anyone interrupting, which was good since her finals were in less than a month and her only propose was to prove her mom wrong when she said "you don't have what it takes to be a surgeon." She was decided to change that. To slap her in her bitch face by being at the top of her class.

Meredith knew she could do it.

She was decided to do it.

* * *

Hours passed and the book store closed along with her anatomy book. It was cold outside, but she was used to it. The weird thing was that it was not raining already. In Seattle, the city where it rained all the time. It never got old for them. You just get used to it, to live with an umbrella in your hands.

But today was not the case. Today she just wore her black coat.

Seattle was a illuminated city. Especially from the Space needle, you could see it from where she was standing, rising like it owned the big sky. It was her favourite thing. Maybe a little cliché, but only good things become that because a lot of people like them. It made sense that she liked it too.

She walked into a bar. A shot of tequila wouldn't hurt, well only if she didn't have too much. She always said she was never sorry in the mornings, but she was tiny, so she actually was.

"Hey, Joe." She greeted her old friend.

"Meredith!" He smiled happily. "Long time no see." He said, pouring her drink without even asking. He knew her too well. He was her therapist, her friend and the person who gave her alcohol, what else did she need?

"Ah, Joe, you know me too well." She smiled, taking a sip of her drink."Med-school has me busy. " she giggled. "It's almost over but I don't think I should be happy about that since internship is a lot worse"

"I will miss my favourite client." Her shook his head." You're gonna be one of the bests surgeons in the country. I will proudly say: Meredith Grey was a customer of this bar"

Meredith blushed softly."Oh, Joe." She sighed" Thank you. But I don't know if they would trust me if they knew that tequila is my poison." She joked.

"A few shots don't hurt." He shrugged.

Then, their conversation was interrupted by a strange voice. "Double scotch single malt, please" it was a nice voice. Warm and soft, also manly. She turned to see a very hot man smiling at her. His blue eyes met the green of Meredith's. She felt a shiver through her spine. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but something told her that she was not leaving this bar sober and alone.

"So, is this a good place to hang out?" He asked with a smirk.

Okay, that was terrible. It looked like he was not a expert in picking up girls in bars. But she could work with that. As long as he was good down there it didn't matter what came out of his mouth.

"Wouldn't know, never been here before." She lied. Rule number one to be single and staying that way. If you tell them you come here often, after offering breakfast and a house full of kids they come back looking for you and a bag full of hopes. If he knew that she was not an usual customer here he wouldn't hope to find her there again.

"Oh, really? Me neither, I am new to Seattle, first time here. Have to say that I am surprised it's not raining, that's all my friend talks about."

"I've always lived here." She shrugged." And have to agree with you, it's actually weird. "She giggled. " so you move here for your friend?"

"Interesting. " he leaned closer to her." And yes, but let's not talk about him." He smirked.

She leaned closer too, smiling softly."what do you want to talk about?" She whispered, she didn't know what had gotten into her, this was too weird, soon. She didn't do it like that. But this man was just...

Ugh.

Concentrate, Meredith.

"Hm, what about if you tell me your name, I tell you mine, I invite you to a few rounds and we move this to my place?"

Woah, that was direct.

But how could she say no to an screaming orgasm from this man? He was sex on the legs.

"Interesting proposal. " she bit her lip."indecent." She paused." Tempting... " she breathed." And acceptable." She giggled. Drinking her shot straight.

"Woah." He laughed." Two more for the lady" he ordered.

"Meredith." She smiled, I am Meredith.

"Well, nice to meet you, Meredith, I am Derek"

* * *

 **loved?, hated it? Please let me know with a review!**

 **I don't know if I will post the second one if people don't like this one.**

 **xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some details I forgot to mention:**

 **They are in the winter break, while that, meredith works at a book store. I don't know how college works in the US but anyway, that's not important. It's Meredith last year of medschool before going to Seattle Grace.**

 **She is staying at her mom's old house but she is the one who pays it.**

 **Derek is an intern, soon to be a resident.**

 **Amelia is the same age as mer and she is not going to make another appearance till later eps, [do you like them being friends?]**

 **anyway, this is kind of short, but well, next chapter it's where the actual story begins,I had to change some things of this one, but I'm excited to post next chapter and about all the things I am panning to do with this fic * evil ginn* also, all the reviews I ve gotten they all made me so happy and smile, thank you guys! Hope you enjoy the ride!**

* * *

 **Chapter two— Late and naked.**

I wished I could start this by saying: She was _late_ and she was _never_ _late_. But being late was an usual habit of hers since high school. Her mom hadn't been there to get her out of bed when she was younger and the alarms where useless for teenagers, so the idea of being sent to detention because she had missed the first class was not a strange thing for her. But things had changed, everything was _different_ now. She was an adult, she was on her own. No one cared if she was late or not. Which was not a good thing, because if she missed something important for her exams? It was not her teacher's problem. It was on _her._

If she was late to work she could get fired. It was not a problem to the book store's owner, they could easily find someone else. But who was going to hire someone who didn't take _punctuality_ very seriously?

How was she going to be a doctor if she couldn't be _on time_ to an important surgery?

Being late was a problem she needed to fix.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes that morning she felt like there was an orchestra playing in her head. She groaned, quickly regretting her own actions. The light burned like hell.

How much did she had last night?

And _god_ , she was really _sorry_ in the mornings. Because her whole body was sore.

And something told it was her own fault.

No, it was all on the man who was laying in the floor next to her.

He had seduced her with all his dreaminess and eyes and all his... **ugh**.

The accurate thig was a _rock concert_. She had a _rock concert_ playing in her head.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

It was also tequila's fault. And the lack of _sex_. That combination was dangerous, especially for her. Tequila made everything porny and she was weak.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She was sure she hadn't been that drunk when they had started talking but in that moment while laying on the couch naked she couldn't remember the guy's name.

 _Wait_.

She was laying on some couch _naked_.

 _Reality_ hit her then.

And she fell down on the man's back when she tried to get up.

He was naked.

And his ass was... Well. Just against...

" _Ouch_!"- now she found herself on top of the cold floor. He jumped and almost made her hit her head against the wall.

"What the fuck?!" She groaned, grabbing a purple blanked to cover herself up. When she looked around, all she saw were boxes. And their clothes, it was a real mess.

 _I am new to Seattle._

She remembered that. He said it was his first time in the city, and apparently that was not one of his terrible pick up lines. Because if there was anything she remembered was that. It had been funny and cute with two shots of tequila already in her system. Right now it was just...

" This is _humiliating_ in so many levels..." She groaned, still trying to keep the blanket around her tiny body.

"Why don't you come back down here and we pick up where we left on last night?" He asked with a smirk, his blue eyes looking at her, from her eyes to her toes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Like what?" He asked, grabbing his trousers, he knew what she was talking about.

"Like you've seen me _naked_!" He exclaimed. But the thing was... He had seen her _naked_.

"I am seeing you _naked_ right now." He pointed out with a smirk. She covered herself up quickly, her cheeks taking a soft shade of red.

Stupid blanket.

"I need to find my... Um..."she looked around what looked like a living room. Her trousers where laying next to her purple jersey, beside her shoes. But her panties and her bra were nowhere to be found.

"This?" He picked her bra with a cocky smile. _Arrogant ass._

 _But he did have a good ass._

But he was hot. And even if he had terrible pick up lines he was amazing. One of the best nights of her life.

And he had found her _favourite_ bra.

But anyway, all that, it was something she needed to forget, because if he offered doing it again once more she may accept his proposition.

And she was _late_ to work. She was always _late_.

Maybe that was what her mom meant, maybe, she was right. Because this was embarrassing, not a experience she wanted to repeat. Because she was doing it right now, half naked and late to work.

And the most important: Fighting the urge of jumping him right there.

"Last night was _great_." He smiled, Meredith nodded.

She really needed to get out.

She couldn't find her panties, and she was sure that she was wearing them last night. "I can't find my panties." She groaned, nervously looking between his shirt.

Whatever.

She grabbed her trousers and ignored the fact that she was going to regret that decision, but she needed to get out of there right now. That was her second rule. Run away quickly. Don't stop for breakfast, eve if they make _pancakes_.

"Well, it was nice to meet you...um... " crap, crap, crap. She couldn't remember his name. Which meant he was going to say it. And she was going to have to tell him hers.

"Derek." He smiled, after a few seconds he leaned to offer her his hand, finally fully dressed. That was better.

Not that he didn't like him naked. It made the concentrating thing easier.

"Right, Meredith." She couldn't help but smile. His smile was contagious. He was... Not like her other night stands. But she was never going to see him again, so she was not going to put much thought on what that meant. "It was nice to meet you, Derek"

She was going to walk out that door and Derek was going to walk out her life. That was it. And if I've seen you I don't know you.

"Well, I am late to work and you should take a shower so..." She said, walking towards the door, a speechless Derek looking at her with a frown."Bye!" She said quickly.

* * *

Derek couldn't remember the last time he had had an one night stand. Maybe in his first years of college Mark ha finally gotten what he wanted, make Derek his wingman, but normally, in college it was easy to sleep with random people since everyone was way too drunk to care.

When he has seen that girl last night he didn't know what had gotten into him. When he first saw that bar it all had been about having a drink to congratulate himself for surviving his first shift as an intern, then he swore that he was going home. But then he had seen her and all he had been able to say was:

 _"Is this a good place to hang out?"_

 _Terrible_. Now, he did realise that. But even if he looked like he actually had a long _queue_ of girls waiting for him, he didn't. He had never been _confident_ like Mark. And definitely didn't look like that in high school.

And he had discovered hair products way too late.

But somehow she started talking to him. And he was just amazed. He didn't know her, he didn't want a relationship at this point; but she was just... Soft, warm. She smelt good and last night had been great.

she had been like a breathe of fresh air.

But she was gone now. And he was staring at her panties, which happened to be on his jacket's left pocket.

He smirked, leaving them hanging off his coat hanger.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **Wha can I say about this chapter? I think it's hilarious, but also hard to write as hell. I didn't like the original one, it was completely different, so I decided to change it and took me loner than I expected.**

 **People asked about Slexie, and all I can say its that there will be. Because I love them. But there has to be a process before lexie shows up. Mark makes his first appearance today!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 — coincidences?**

Meredith Grey was a _patient_ person. It was one of her virtues, but right now, she had decided she was going to killAlex Karev. Who was one of her best friends; but she didn't care. He blew her off for some blonde bimbo whose name was Izzie or whatever. But it didn't matter because he was _dead._

And she was _wet_ , like she had gotten into the shower with everything she was wearing. Because she was a genious. She had forgotten her umbrella at home, and her _panties_ were nowhere to be found. So she was really unconfortable and literally wanted to murder everyone.

It had been awful. She wished she had stayed to look for her panties and she regretted the decision she had made now. At the time it looked like her best and only option; Right now she knew she had been stupid.

Maybe that's what you get when someone gives you _four_ orgasms in one night.

To mantain the balance in her life. But karma was a bitch. And hated her.

Also, she knew that he would have distracted her if she had stayed more time and it would have been in vane.

Because something told her that her panties _didn't_ want to be found.

It had been a terrible day. And the store had been busy, which meant she hadn't studied at all.

This was going to be the _end_ of Meresith Grey. There was no way she would make it to the start of her internship.

But suddenly she saw the _light_.

And no, _God_ wasn't talking to her, because somehow _God_ hates her guts.

It was a car light.

Her whole body tensed, she didn't want some stranger driving hrr home. Because according to the movies it didn't end up very well. — it ended with her at the botton of the river after being raped and brutally murdered.

"Meredith?"

Meredith frowned for a few seconds when she realised that the voice was somehow _familiar_.

She narrowed her eyes, walking towards the car, trying to figure out who the hell was the person talking to her, because between the rain and the darkness she might have a _problem_.

"Meredith, it's _you_!" She heard once she got closer."it's Amelia, we met yesterday. " she explained.

 _So, Coincidences exist?_

"Oh, _Amelia_!" She exclaimed."Sorry, couldn't see you" she laughed nervously.

"My gosh, you are soaking wet!"

"Yeah... It's rainning. And my ride blew me off." She rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry."she apologised "C'mon I will drive you." She offered after a few second of silence.

"What?, no there is no need I can...—" before she could finish the sentence Amelia cut her off by shaking her head quickly.

"Look, I am a very stubborn person, I don't take a _no_ for an answer" she said. " and I am not one of those creepy stalkers. I swear." She added quickly, basically putting her thoughts into words. " _Trust me_ "

Trust. _What was that?_

Meredith glanced at the cloudy sky.

It looked like the rain was not gonna stop anytime soon. Maybe it was going to be even worse. And her options were walking home and getting sick or to let Amelia drive her.

"Okay" she finally gave in and got in the car.

It was then when she realised she was way too cold.

"You okay?" Amelia asked with concern. Meredith was shaking. "Look, my hotel is just across the street, let's go there and get you warm. You can take a shower and the I will drive you home, okay?"

"You don't have to. Seriously, Amelia. You don't know me..." Meredith whispered. She wanted that shower. But this was just unrealistic.

"No sense, and anyway, I could use a _friend_ here in Seattle, because I am going to be living here next year and I know _nothing_ and no one except my brothers. And I swear I love them but sometimes they are just too much" she explained.

"Okay..." She smiled softly."I could use a friend too since my best friend who is no longer my friend is the reason I am gonna get sick" Both girls laughed softly.

* * *

From: Amelia Shepherd. (12:34 pm)

 _Hey big bro!_

 _It's your favourite sis', I am here in Seattle, I wanted to see u before all the sisters came. I miss u, & got u the best gift ever. U r gonna love it. Its gr8!_

 _I can't believe u re close to the 30 years old._

 _Anyway, I am staying at the Archfield, see u there?_

 _\- A._

Derek sighed. He couldn't believe that his sister was there in Seattle before everyone else. He didn't wnat t know how she had managed to come without dragging everyone with her, because Carolyn wouldn't miss the opportunity of visiting her lost son two days earlier.

But he could live with it.

Actually, he was glad he could see his sister. She was different from Nancy, Kath and Lizzie. She was more like him. And well, Mark. But she was the one who got him.

Really got him.

And it had been a long day.

"Hey Shep, you are leaving?" He saw Mark walking towards him.

"Yeah, gotta be here at four am tomorrow" he explained.

"Same, wanna go to Joe's to grab a beer?" His best friend asked.

And as tempting as the offer sounded he couldn't.

"I wish. Amy is in town, she wants to see me. And you know her, she is able of comming to Joe's and drag me out with her" I laughed.

"Oh, you better leave now then" Mark joined him and left after slapping Derek in the back. He didn't know why he always did that.

But Mark Sloan was a strange person. No one understood him. So Derek decided not to worry.

 _To Amelia Shepherd. (9:58 pm)_

 _"On my way, you better be up and sober!"_

He texted his sister quickly, making his way towards the parking lot.

* * *

Meredith felt stupid. She hated when people had to _save_ her. She was used to do things on her own, in a normal day, she would have gotten home and maybe caught a cold, although, she rarely got sick. But walking under te rain, was not an experience she liked to repeat. Going to Amelia's hotel seemed crazy. She was nice, and she could use a _real_ friend after what Alex had done to her, but she didn't know her. And she was not one of those persons who trusted people so easily.

The ride went silent, maybe because she was way too cold to speak or because Amelia had realised that picking up a person you only know from selling you a book was _crazy_.

"We are here!" She exclaimed, Meredith tried to smile.

"Do you normally pick up people of the streets?" Meredith asked casually, making the dark haired girl giggle.

"I think I take it after my mom. She kind of adopts people all the time" she said, smiling at the memory but rolling her eyes.

"You mom sounds like a good person" meredith commented as they walkes into the hotel.

"She is."Amelia sighed."I am the youngest." She added."And well, my dad died when I was four years old, my brother basically raised me." She explained as Meredith listened carefully"We never got along but she is pretty great." She shrugged. Amelia was an open person. Meredith wished she could trust people so easily. But she was totally the opposite. But opening to Amelia at some point didn't look like a bad idea.

"Well, you know it already, but my mom is a bitch." She grumbled. Amelia pushed the elevator button and after the doors opened her finger hit the floor number four.

"I can't believe you are Ellis Grey's daughter" she giggled.

"You must have seen me the first day of med-school, it was like a freaking _Harry Potter_ moment." She rolled her eyes. Finally they had gotten over the fact that her mom was a royalty in the medicine world, but still, sometimes from time to time, people commented things like: _"I am sure her mom made Dartmouth accept her"_ or " _she is gonna be in her mom's shadow"_ and things like that.

But when she had told her mom she wanted to be a doctor all she had said was:

 _You don't have what it takes._

And she was almost sure that had been the last word they had shared.

They finally reached the room. It was a good place, more than she could ever afford.

"Mer- Can I call you Mer?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She was not used to people calling her that, the only one who did it sometimes was Alex.

But it was nice.

"Great." She grinned openly. "So, Mer. You can take a hot shower if you want, I will lend you something to wear" amelia offered.

"I... " she knew it was better not to argue because Amelia was not going to accept a no for an answer. "Thank you Amelia, seriously. You don't have to but.. " she sighed." Thank you."

"You are welcome. After this, you are stuck with me!" She exclaimed looking through her drawers, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. " I will take care of you clothes." She added, handing her the clean ones.

"Um... Thank you." She said taking everything with her."I definetly owe you."

"You will invite me to have drinks some day. And please show me the best bars in Seattle. "

"Oh, that I will do." She giggled and went to the bathroom.

Meredith was not a making friends person. Or at least, that's what she had thought all her life. But talking to Amelia was _easy_.

* * *

It was rainning.

There were moments where he _really_ missed _New York_. His house was not in the city centre, but in a good and quiet neighbourhood, with the yards and the picket fence. His family could seem like one of those hallmark cards from the outside. But it hadn't been easy. Although the good thing about being a Shepherd was the family support. They always stood up for each other. Even if sometimes it seemed like too much Derek loves his sisters, that's the good thing about siblings, that no matter how hard you hate each other, you will always have that bond that makes you atomatically love them.

Derek noticed that the door of his sister's room was not locked, thing that didn't surprise him at all, Amelia was a running mess.

The intern sighed, closing the door behind him, his eyes catching on a yellow paper laying on the bed.

 _Mer,_

 _I had to go to the reception, apparently they need me to fill some papers. Stupid hotel people. Anyway, I won't be long!_

 _-A._

Derek frowned. _Mer?_ Who the hell was Mer?

So, his sister was not there and he was sweating. He hadn't had time to shower at the hospital and after standing for 8h holding a tumor all he wanted was a hot bath. Maybe he could use the time his sister was gone to take a quick shower.

Derek stripped quickly, walking in the bathroom just to find a blonde girl in front of him.

What the hell?!

"Are you my birthday present?"That was all he could ask.

All his sisters were always trying to set him up. Mom wouldn't stop asking about _Shepherd_ grandbabies, so basically, Nancy, Lizzie and Kath were always trying to find someone for him to marry. While that, all Amelia wanted was him to get laid. So _this,_ wasn't a surprise.

The girl turned to look at him, mortified.

Wait.

"Meredith?!" He exclaimed. She was there. His one night stand was in front of him, naked.

"Derek?!" She yelled trying to cover herself up quickly.

What was his one night stand doing at his sister's hotel room?

All the theories he could think of were disturbing. He hoped there was a _real_ explanation for all this.

"Stop looking, perv!" She ordered turning around again, he hadn't seen a face more red than hers right now.

"Me?" He had to admit it, he was looking. Because he was a man. And well, she was great. Amazing. But that was something he was not gonna say out loud. "You are the one who was in my sister's shower!"

"You!" She finally found a towel, putting it around her tiny body. Then, she turned to look at him, she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Amelia is your sister?!"

"Yeah, she is!"

"Oh god. Only you Meredith" she looked like she was praying or something. Or cursing everyone. "Anyway, get out!"

"This is my sister's bathroom!" He argued.

"And I am naked!" She exclaimed.

"Tecnically you've got a towel covering you. " she rolled her eyes at the response. "And I can see that you are done with the shower. It's my turn"

"Seriously?!" This couldn't be true. She must have fainted on her way home. She was pretty sure she had hit her head.

"Yeah, seriously" he shrugged. How could he act like it was the most normal thing in the world? Finding your one night stans in your sister's shower is not something you see everyday.

Meredith groaned and stormed out of the room.

Derek walked into the shower, looking at his hardon with raised eyebrows.

This was humilliating in so many levels.

 **Sooo what do you think about this "peculiar" meeting?**

 **Poor Meredith!**

 **Next episode follows this scene and the real merder interaction starts!**

 **Please review :D**

 **xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you!_** **For all the reviews, they make me happy, seven or ten, all of them are great, I'm really glad that you guys take the time to tell me your opinion.**

 **So, chapter four. Merder interaction begins, and derek seems to complicate things a little! Poor Meredith, she is going to end up crazy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4— runaway baby.**

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror. Amelia's clothes were so not her _style_ , but they fit. They kind of had the same size. Both were tiny people.

And she felt stupid, —which was nothing new, but she should have known. Or she shouldn't. But she _liked_ to think she had some kind of _super powers_ and could have seen the similarities between the two siblings. This was _unrealistic_. First she had met the sister and hours later the brother. And had sex with them.

 _No_ , not them together, just the _brother._ Because screwing Amelia would be...

Why was she even thinking about that?

Definitely someone was punishing her for loosing her panties. Making her loose her mind.

Because she was nervous, and when she was nervous her _stupid_ brain betrayed her in the worst ways.

 _God_. She needed to get over the _panties thing._ She was going to drive herself nuts.

Meredith started pacing. She should just leave. Leave and never come back again.

That was a brilliant idea.

Although she liked Amelia. — She was not into women, just... In a friendly, ( _normal)_ friendly way. And she was rambling, mentally rambling. Also, she was totally freaking out.

Why did she have to have a _stupid_ hot brother?

She bit her lip, she could leave and explain later. Maybe she would understand? Amelia seemed like someone who would get that. But she was not supposed to tell her she had slept with her brother, _right_?

And in the other hand it just didn't seem fair. And seeing Derek walking out the shower, all wet and with just a towel could be...

Bad. Bad. Very bad. She really needed to stop this. Thinking right now was a bad idea. Because there was no way in hell this could end up well because it lead to rambling and then her head got all messy and porny and did _stupid_...

"You still here?" She turned around quickly. A part of her hoping to see him without clothes. The other, praying for him to be dressed. Because she had no _selfcontrol_.

 _Things_. She _does_ stupid things.

Thank god he was clothed.

"I... Yeah."she whispered awkwardly. "I... Where is your sister?"

"Wouldn't know, when I came in she was not here. Althought she left you a note, _Mer."_ He pointed the yellow piece of paper with his head. "Says she has to fill some paperwork."

"Don't call me _Mer"_ she groaned. "Why did you read my note?"

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow." My sister calls you _Mer._ We slept together." He smirked, walking towards her. "And for the record, _my sister_ told me to meet her here this morning. It's not my fault" he added, looking at her with a cocky-dreamy smile.

 _No. Go away. Stop walking. Don't look me at me like that. Nooooo._

This was beyond bad.

"Beacuse it was for _me."_ Meredith rolled her eyes."I know, trust me. I do. That's why. It's awkward." She argued, shrugging as she cossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm..." He _smiled_.

 _Hmm...?_

 _What the hell does that even mean?_

He was making her nervous.

He gave her _the_ smile.

"What?" She snorted.

"What, what?"

"Why do you keep looking at me _like that?"_ She demanded.

The room was small. Way too small for the two of them to be on it.

"Like what?" He asked, obviously, amused at the situation. And clearly enjoying it.

He took another step towards her.

She felt like she was having a _deja vú._ Before she could take a step back, he was leaning, his eyes looking at hers, just for a few seconds before they went down to her lips, Meredith could feel her own heart racing. She couldn't think. Not clearly.

"You... You are sexually harassing me."

He frowned."how?" He inquired, trying to hold back a laughter.

"You...—"The words died on her lips before she could start speaking, Amelia appeared giggling at something she must have seen on her phone, which gave the pair the exact amount of time to put a space between them. But she could still feel Derek's eyes on her.

"Oh, I see that you two have meet aready!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Sorry, Mer I forgot about him. I hope everything is fine!"

"Yeah!, prefect!"she exclaimed quickly.

"Yeah, just...Great." He said glancing at her again.

"So... I... I will drive you home now... You... Are you feeling better?" She asked, frowning at the awkardness that filled the room.

"Yeah, the shower was _great_." She blushed softly at Derek's smirk.

Amelia knew she was missing something; but she decided not to ask.

"Actually, Amy, I can drive her. I have to get going, it's been great to see you but I have to be at the hospital really early." Derek offered. Meredith just wished she could dissapear. And it was selfish, totally selfish. But how was she supposed to concentrate and avoid him when he was going to drive her home?

After seeing her naked. _Twice._

And giving her _four orgasms_.

Now, this was beyond bad.

If her mom could see her right now she would laugh at her.

"Oh, actually, that's..." Amelia eyed Meredith with a smirk."Great"

What? No. It's not great. It's terrible.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably, trying to smile in the most awkward way anyone had ever smiled. Now, her face was _priceless_.

"Awesome." Derek smiled. "So, maybe we could have some coffee tomorrow?, you know, come visit me at the hospital." He told Amy as he gave her a quick kiss on her righ cheek. After that, he turned to Meredith.

"So, _Mer."_ He breathed." You _ready?"_

 _No, I am not._

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that! " She yelled as she walked out of the hotel, Derek, trying to chase her. She was petite, but fast.

"Did what?" He asked innocently.

"You _know_ what!" She exclaimed, stopping and turning around to meet an aroused Derek who almost collided with the tiny blonde.

"Okay, I am _sorry"_ He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you are not!" Meredith argued, a few people stopping to look at them.

"I _am."_ Meredith raised her eyebrows."Okay, I am not." He sighed." But— " the words died on his lips after Meredith shoot him a cold look.

"But what?"she exclaimed. "We meet in a bar, got drunk and slept together, and what?" He didn't respond. He didn't say anything. He was just there, looking at her. And she was mad, she _hated_ him because all she wanted to do was kiss him. And she didn't know him. All she knew was that he had a sister who was nice and a mom who was apparently _great_ and liked to addopt people and that his dad died.

And that panties got lost in his house.

This was crazy. She just didn't like the guys she slept with. Wanting to kiss her one night stand again was not how her rules worked.

But then his lips met hers. Or her lips met his. And they were kissing at some hotel's door. And she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. All she could do was _kiss him._

 _"_ We met in a bar, we slept together and we kissed." He smirked.

She groaned and pushed him away. "Bad!, you are bad!" She yelled.

And he just laughed, shaking his head. And she stared at him. He seemed to be so free. She wished she could be that free.

They stood there for a few seconds, maybe a few minutes. He was laughing and she was staring at him. _Maybe,_ she was smiling. Or she wasn't. But they had kissed. And it had been... She just didn't know what it had been.

But she did know she couldn't fall for him.

"Let's go, Meredith" he finally said. " I will drive you home." He put his hand on her back, guiding her towards a black car parked a few feet away.

She looked at him, trying to understand why she couldn't just turn back and go away. It was not rainning anymore. She could easily go walking.

But she kept following him.

He opened the door for her before she could even reach it, and she looked at him with a weird expression. He was peggable. And she decided to _peg_ him at _that_ guy who opened girls door.

Like she needed door opening.

Meredith rolled her eyes and got in the car, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was grinning. Why was she grinning?

Meredith grumbled, yawning softly as she looked at him on the driver seat. He smiled at her, looking at her lips like he was remembering the kiss or like he wanted to kiss again.

For her own shake she hoped it was the _first_ one. Although she didn't know if _that_ was a good thing.

"So, where do you live?"

"Harper lane. I will just tell you how to go" she said quickly.

There she was. Breaking another one of her rules, which meant she had to make new ones because the current ones weren't working. Because she was taking her _one night stand. (After kissing him)_ to her house. Which could end _badly._

He nodded.

* * *

"Nice house. Big, but nice." He said as he pulled on the driveaway, admiring the big place.

"Do you have a problem with big houses?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but... If you live here alone, it must be lonely" he shrugged, getting out of the car with her. _Why the hell was he getting out of the car?_ He just had to drop her and leave.

"I am not home often. It was my mom's old house. " she explains with a soft sigh, making her way towards the door.

"I am sorry" He gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry?" She asked frowning, not understanding what he was sorry for. Because after today, he had a lot of things to be sorry for. But maybe, he was not sorry about those things. Because part of her wasn't. Which again, was a problem.

"You said was." Then it _clicked_. He thought his mom was dead. He _didn't_ know who her mom was. It made sense because neither her or Amelia had mentioned it. And It should stay that way. The _less_ he knew about her the better.

"My mom is not dead she..." She tried to explain but shook her head quickly. "You know, we don't have to do the _thing_..." She said nervously, leaning on the door.

"We can do anything you want." He smirked, looking at her in _that_ way. The one she _hated._

"N-no, I mean." Meredith cleared her throat." The details thing. Pretend we care... And all that." Meredith opened the door, but stayed on the doorway.

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. But that expression disappeared soon of his face. "You are right"Meredith felt relieved for at least two seconds, untill he opened his mouth again."We donmt have to do it like this." He smiled."Go out with me."

On a date?, she didn't do dates. She was not a dating person. And he was asking. Obviously, he didn't know the _boundaries between_ one night stands and dating people. They were not _dating_ people.

Why guys _always_ think that after you meet someone in a bar, go home and have sex with them it's gonna lead to marriage and happily ever after?

" Look, Meredith, I am not proposing or anything. It's just dinner." He took a step towards her, his hand on her cheek. Her eyes met his, making her legs feel weak. She felt a shiver throught her spine.

Then he chuckled.

Totally ruined the _moment._

 _"Ugh!"_ She screamed, stepping away from him, storming into her house and closing the door on him.

" _So, dinner?"_ Derek yelled and started laughing. This was going to be fun. But she was going to accept his invitation. Sooner or later, Meredith was going to give in.

 **So, are you on** ** _team_** **Derek? How long do you think it's going to take him make Meredith accept his offer?**

 **Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thank you all for the reviews, they really help with the writting & updating thing ;). I'm glad everyone is on team derek because today he makes a good move.**

* * *

 **chapter 5 —optimistic?**

It was Friday. She loved Fridays. _Hell_ , they may even be her _favourite_ day of the week. She always felt optimistic on fridays. Or _almost._ Because, well, her life was way too _crappy_ to be happy all the time.

No one is that happy. Because happy people? They don't exist. And if they do, normally, they have a tumour or they they have won the lottery and get to spend the rest of their lives on Hawaii, laying on the beach drinking margaritas. Or at least, that's what she _would_ do.

But that was not her case.

So she just decided to let herself be optimistic for a few minutes a day. Because we already have established that karma hates her. And well, a day without loosing panties seems to be a good day. And those, are a _very low_ standars.

But something told her that _today_ was going to be a good day. Although, that something had told her a lot of lies already.

Anyway, since she had decided today Meredith Grey was optimistc, she was going to try and _believe_ it.

And her capuccino was great, refreshing, and gave her the enough energy to start her morning by opening that _fucking_ book store.

"Hey, Sophie." Meredith smiled to the blonde girl who was waiting for her.

"Do you have my books?" Meredith tried not to roll her eyes. She was _trying_ to be _nice,_ but _well, hello to you too._

"They came yesterday." _We wouldn't have called your mom if we didn't have them—_ She wanted to say.

"Finally." The girl sighed, Meredith decided to ignore it. Since she had started working at the store she had learned something: fighting with customers was _useless_.

She pushed the door and walked into a new morning in _hell._

Yes, the optimism had gotten lost somewhere in between Sophie's fake boobs.

* * *

"Ah, here is my favourite sister!" Derek grinned. He wanted something, and that _something_ was _something_ only Amelia could give him.

Information. About Meredith, of course. Yes, he knew where she lived. But he was not going to go to her house and wait for he there, and he had a lot of good _reasons_ , first because he was an intern and didn't have enough of free time. And second because he wasn't _that_ desesperated.

Or maybe he was more desesperated than that. If he wasn't he wouldn't be asking. But well, that was something he was not planning on admiting his sister.

But he felt like she was worth it.

"You say that to all of us" Amelia said, sitting down on the chair next to her brother." _But_ I am going to choose to believe you because you, are my favourite brother." She added.

"Oh, really?" He chuckled.

"Yep." Amelia grimaced, ordering their favourites. "So, what do you want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I want _something?"_ The intern crossed his arms over his chest. Derek knew he didn't really have to try and hide it, because his sister always knew when he was up to something.

"Well, the fact that I didn't have to drag you out the hospital to have coffee with me says it all, and second, I _know_ you, Derek. So, C'mon. What do you need?" She shrugged, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Well..." He breathed.

"Just so you know I am a med-student, don't have all day." She giggeld.

"Okay, okay." He sighed." You see, the other day, was not the first time I saw Meredith." He started. How was he going to tell his baby sister he had sex with one of her friends?

"It wasn't? Where did you meet her?" His sister frowned. Meredith better accepted going out with him after this. Because all this was way too awkward. Thank God it was Amelia though. Not Nancy. Becasue if it had been Nancy... Well if it had been Nancy he wouldn't be sitting there.

"No... well, _yes_." He tried to say, but not really knowing what he was talking about. Derek shook his head." Anyway, I just... I want to know where I can find her." He finally said. His sister knew him. But he knew his sister. And him, being interested in a friend of hers was everything she could wish for.

"You like her?" She asked, a huge grinn on her lips.

"I... I don't know" he lied. Because he did know. And by the look on his sister's face she knew too.

"Well, so you can figure out, I will tell you where she works at" amelia smirked, grabbing a piece of paper and writing an address on it.

Derek grabbed it with a huge smile om his face. _That,_ was a start.

"That's great." He admited proudly."This is why you are my favourite."

"I try." The youngest Shepherd shrugged. "So, you really like her, uh?"

"I don't know... Maybe" he breathed.

"I've never seen you like that for a girl. The chase, you know."

"Maybe it's the chase" Derek nodded."Or maybe it's not." He shook his head.

"You are not going to tell me anything, aren't you?" Amelia chuckled.

"Definitely not." He joined his sister softly." I hope you report the Shepherd squad that I am perfectly great."

"Ah, I would. But they will come to see it themselves on your birthdaaay" she mocked him. They didn't hate the sisters they just were... _Too much._

"Don't remind me." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.

Amelia, leaned on the table, glancing at her watch and groaning softly. "Well, since I don't have mornings off, I have to go back to study." His sister excused herself as she got up.

"Good luck." He said sincerely, hugging his sister tightly. "See you on sunday."

"Bye!" Amelia shook her arm as she left the cafeteria.

* * *

Meredith was looking through the _how to_ section. She had never actually taken a look at what she store sold, she didn't know why. Maybe it was just because in her free time she studied, but she was a curious person. Always wanting to know it all about everything that surrounded her. It was just weird. And definitely she had found the problem of why this store barely had customers: Because they sold stupid books. Who was going to buy an entire book dedicated to _learn how to tie your shoes in five steps._

Seriously.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. Definitely wasn't used to people walking in there.

She put the books back on their places quickly and ran to see if she could help whoever wanted to buy something here.

"Hello, can I help—... You!" She pointed at him with his index finger. He was there, looking at her with his dreamy smile. Enjoying the look on her face. She was not expecting this. Not on her favourite day of the week.

"Hello to you too." Meredith rolled her eyes, walking towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe this? How the hell could he have figured out where she worked?

She hadn't told him.

Then, it clicked. Amelia. She was going to kill her. She was now on her blacklist, next to Alex Karev, her mom and Derek Shepherd.

"I... Wanted to buy a book." He lied, trying to sound way to causual.

"Oh, really?" She arched an eyebrow. He was so full of it.

"Really."he nodded. He was way too proud to beg her.

"Okay, so, what kind of book you want to buy?" She asked, trying to ignore who he was. She was going to drive him mad. Meredith grabbed a lollipop from her pocked, undid the plastic cover and licked it with her tongue. She could feel Derek's tension standing right there.

"I... Um..." He cleared his throat. Meredith wanted to drive him crazy. And she was winning. He had to take the controll of the situation. " A cooking book." He said quickly the first thing that came to his mind.

"You cook?" She asked, sightly interested.

"I... Yeah?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I am not going out with you." She insisted, licking the lollipop again. Derek tried to keep his pants from exploding. The way she was licking the damn thing.

He was screwed. He had to fight back. He knew how to make her legs tremble. "I didn't ask you to go out with me." He pointed out, taking a step towards her, leaning softly and giving her _the_ look. The one the nurses called « _the mcdreamy look.» It usually worked._

 _"_ Do you want to go out with me?" He asked again, smirking as he brushed his lips against hers.

Meredith looked at his eyes. Bad idea. She barely heard his question. She was just lost in there. The lollipop died on her fingers, almost falling down. She wanted to kiss him. She needed to do it.

"I..." She bit her lip."ugh!" She shook his head, pushing him away." I said I am not going out with you."

"Your eyes say a different thing." He chuckled. "C'moooon..." He sighed.

Her lips drawed a straight line. She may need to start knitting again. It kept her from jumping into men like derek's arms.

"You know, I've been wondering, « _why the hell does he want to date me so bad_?». But now, I know." She said, puttig the lollipop on her mouth again, an evil grinn replacing the straight line. "It's all about the chase, isn't it?" She giggled.

"The chase?" Derek frowned.

"Yeah, I keep telling you no, and that makes you want me even more." She shrugged. " But see, this is not a game for me, this is a seriou—" her words died on her lips when she saw Derek smirking in front of her. It was impossible.

"I found your panties." _What?_ Her panties!

"My panties?" She tried to ask, trying to sound _casual._

"The ones you wore the night we..."H started, raising his eyebrows.

"I know what you mean!" She exclaimed nervously, blushing softly.

"And my birthday is soon, you could let me keep them, as birthday present." He laughed. Meredith rolled her eyes once again.

The freaking panties were going to make her life miserable.

"You are always like that?" She groaned." Annoying?"

"What?" He asked confusing, the smirk dying on his lips.

"You say you want to date me, but you keep making inappropiate comments like that." She explained, grabbing some books from a shelft.

Derek sighed. "Look, Meredith. I... I like you. Normally I am not the kind of guy who has _one_ night stands, maybe that's why I like you. But... Just, go have some coffee with me." Lame. He was begging. His last chance. That was all he had. There was too much rejection a man could take.

And then she smiled. And his heart skipped a beat. "I'll... Think about it." She shrugged.

"You will?" Derek asked, impressed. If he knew that was all he had to do, he would have started with it.

"Yep." She replied, nodding carefully.

"I... Look for a good cooking book for me. I will stop by later. Then, if you say yes, I will take you and you will have the best coffee you've ever tried but if you say no..." He sighed." I promise I will leave you alone."

He glanced at his watch. He needed to go back to the hospital.

Meredith was all he wanted. The tiny blonde had stolen his heart already and he didn't even know.

Meredith sighed. Her head falling on te crystal table. She was screwed.

 **So, will Meredith say yes?**

 **In the next episode someone runs into someone at the hospital... Want to find out what happens?**

 **and i know this chapter was a little bit boring this was somehow part of the last one but i decided to divide it. The next chapter has at least 6k words and i think it's there where the actual story begins and finally it's derek's bday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I** ** _really hate_** **writting on my phone, but i deleted the whole chapter six and I've decided not to use my laptop for a while because everytime I turn it on I get mad. 6k words died. I tried to do it like I had written it in the first place, but got tired and decided to save some things for the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, it's derek's bday, will meredith say yes?, and what about that meeting at the hospital?**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters or the show. If I owned Grey's anatomy, well, Derek would be alive. And a lot of people wouldn't exist.

 **Chapter 6.— how to make a decision 101.**

 _Decisions._

Her life had been full of bad ones, but the decisions she had made had been the ones that had taken her to where she is standing right now.

Right or wrong, it doesn't matter. How you deal with it?, that's what matters.

And no one teach you how to make a decision. It's just pick what you think t's better for you.

It sounds easy. But life is not easy. There is someone out there who loves making her life _complicated._

It was just coffee. But the thing is she had never done this before.

 _Coffee, drinks._ It's all the same. And even if it looks like _it's **just coffee**_ , it never is. There is always more than that. She can do the one night stands thing. She is very good at it, and if I've seen you I don't know you. That's how it has been since she lost her virginity. Since she discovered _sex._

Her 200$ per hour shrink had said that she had _abandonment_ issuses, and that she looked for the love her father didn't give her in the men she had sex with.

She was afraid to commit. Because she was used to people leaving. But her fears was what pushed them away. _She_ pushed them away. And she was trying to do exactly the same with Derek. The difference was that _this_ time, everything was different. Bigger. The way he made her feel was not normal. She didn't feel normal when she was around him.

But was she going to risk it?, getting hurt?

Was it worth it?

That's what she needed to figure out.

Because it was easier. It was easier to hide. To not let people inside the walls that surrounded her heart.

But once in high school she had played Juliet. Brian Harper had been Romeo. Everyone was jealous. But she had learned something. It was not about kissing the hottest guy of her class. It was that people usually do stupid things for _love._ And she didn't love Derek. But dating usually leads to a relationship. And she didn't want to fall for him.

And she had a lot of things to think of before saying yes. _For him_ , it may be just coffee, for her it changed a lot of things. Like the fact that she would be dating her mom's intern. Or that he would be dating his boss's daughter. If her mom found out she could destroy Derek. Ellis had wanted Meredith to grow up. But if she had repeated something to her her whole life it had been that _love_ makes us ordinary. That everyone can fall in love and be blindly happy; but not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life.

And that may be true. But right now, falling for Derek seemed harder than her finals.

She did want to know him. Amelia was great, and she wondered if the rest of his sisters where like that. But she knew more things about him that he knew about her. And he said he liked her. But he barely knew her.

Anyway, her head was going to explode. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't even have to make the decision just yet.

* * *

"Don't worry, , the surgery went perfectly, she'll wake up soon." He whispered after checking up the little girl laying on the bed.

This was his last post-op. It was 5pm and his shift was finally over, in a normal day he would be dying to go home and get some sleep. But sleep was overrated. At least whe it came to Meredith. He had regretted saying: _if you say no, you'll never see me again."_ Thes second the words came out of his lips, but he figured it was his last option. He could't keep asking if she kept saying _no._ There is an amount of rejection a man can take.

"Thank you ." The woman, who was in her early thirties and had sixteen years old daughter smiled. He didn't like to pry, but he was good at asuming. Everything looked like she had gotten pregnant in high school and kept the baby. The father was not in the picture. It was going to be a hard recovery for Harper,— the daughter.

But maybe, it would be even harder on her mother.

He shook his head, they didn't have to thank him. It was his job.

He left the room, he was relieved, and almost thirty years old. Tomorrow was his birthday, and also, tomorrow, he was expecting his whole family. It was going to be a _chaos_. He could use some time with Meredith. He felt comfortable with her. And that was everything he needed to know right now.

He started walking towards the lockers room when the sound every surgeon hates when it's time to go home interrupted his lame thoughts.

His pager went off.

 _911._

And you can't ignore a _911._

This couldn't be. He needed to get to Meredith. If he blew her off he was sure that was it. She would never say yes if he didn't go right now.

" !" He saw Ellis Grey walking towards him." What are you doing standing there?, go to ER!" She yelled.

And well, ignoring Ellis Grey was worse than ignoring a _911._

 _Crap._

He needed to be quick, and even if it was a train collision, as tempting as it sounded he needed to avoid scrubbing in. Because if he scrubbed in he would never make it.

* * *

"How to see the future." Meredith groaned as she read the book's cover. In what kind of world was she living when they make books for that?

And to learn how to tie your shoes.

But they don't make books to learn _how to make a freaking decision._

She needed help. She needed someone to encourage her to say yes. Beause she wanted to. But she knew herself, and she was going to say no.

Meredith sighed exasperated. It was cold, no one came to the book store when it was freezing outside. And in Seattle, it never stopped rainning.

Suddenly her phone's screen lit up. Paige, her roomate had sent her text. And that, was weird. They hated each other. Well, hating was a big word, maybe just... _ignored each other._

 _« I hope you weren't on the train. »_ it said. Meredith twitched her eyebrows. Maybe she was high. Or she had sent it to the wrong _M._

« _sorry?»_ She texted back. She saw the three dots, Paige was typing.

Paige and her _ignored_ each other, but when you live with someone you get to know them. Paige was messy, but never made a mistake. She was always presting attention at what she did. It was just _weird._

« _you said you were going to Seattle. There's been a train collision.»_

Meredith's heart skipped a beat, quickly turning the tv on. _That_ was awful.

Bad things kept happening on the world. And she kept wondering how everything could be so screwed up.

* * *

He had to find a leg. He had thought it would be an easy job, but apparently, a leg was not something you see everyday. Well, you do, but not an amputed leg. The paramedics were tired of telling him they didn't have it. And was waiting for him to appear in OR 1 with a left leg on his arms.

The fun fact was that they had found two right legs.

And one of them belonged to someone who was at Mercy West. So _**his**_ leg could be in any hospital in Seattle. It was 7pm. He was going to miss Meredith.

"I've got a left leg" Olivia—, now his favourite nurse—, yelled.

"Mine!" He answered quickly, literally taking the body part from her and rushing down the tunels. He needed to get to that OR.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, breathless and sweaty. looked up from the man's injuries to stare at the leg on his arms. He narrowed his eyes, shooting Derek a death glare. The intern frowned, but then, realised that the pacient laying on the table had hairy legs. His left leg was waxed and the nails were red.

He was never going to see Meredith.

* * *

Meredith started pacing. It was a major trauma. And it was 7:30 pm. It was starting to be a little late for coffee. She was used to live with a surgeon. They are never home. And Derek was an intern. She barely remember her mom's internship, but something tells her that it had been one of the reasons why her dad had left. She barely remembered her mother at the age of 5-6 years old. Just a man with a tired face who poured her cereal.

But anyway, doctors are the biggest liars. She loved surgery and medicine, but if she hadn't wanted to go to med school in the first place it had been because he _hated_ doctors. They all had that stupid _god_ complex. She wanted to save lives. She practised on cadavers, studied and watched surgeries and felt that _rush_ of energy. She couldn't wait to scrub in a real one. That felt great. But she was never going to make promises she couldn't keep. A doctor lives at the hospital.

Doctors, usually sell their soul to medicine.

The store closed at 9. She was giving him one hour and a half.

And well, that was also the time she was giving herself to make a decision.

Meredith turned the tv off— It was giving her a headache. She licked her top lip, letting out a long sigh.

Then, the doorbell ringed and she felt excited. She turned her head quickly, hoping to meet Derek's eyes. But she found a brown chocolate pair, hiding behind a big glasses.

"Hello, Can I help you?" Meredith asked politely to the little girl, who may have been twelve or eleven years old.

"Yes." She replied politely. "Do you have cooking books?"

Cooking books. That was what _Derek_ had wanted.

* * *

At 8:30 pm Derek had found a hairy left leg. At 8:56 pm he wanted to die. He had stopped to buy some wine. Because coffee at 9 pm was not a very good idea. He just hoped she would give him a chance after being _this_ late.

He wished he had had more time. To buy some food. But wine was good. It suit the place where he had decided to take her. He was going to take her to _his_ place. The one he had discovered his first night in Seattle. Derek was a sprotive person. He loved hiking, and somehow he had ended at some land. It was great, and there was a cliff where you could sit down and see the entire landscape of Seattle.

If he didn't have an intern's salary he would buy it. But with his family paying for Amelia's education they were almost broke.

Meredith was disappointed. She was going to say yes. Or at least try to. She didn't know what had convinced her because there were more cons than pros. But maybe, everything was about the cooking book she had in her hands.

Maybe, him not comming was for the best. Maybe life was telling her she should say no. But she definitely was dissappointed.

Meredith sighed, leaving the book on the bag again, she struggled with the keys for a few seconds before she could get it right.

It was rainning like someone was angry.

She turned around, planning on making her way to her car, but her tiny body collided with a bigger one, she would have fallen down if a big arms hadn't caght her quickly. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Derek?" She whispered. He was there.

"I was supposed to come hours ago. " he tried to explain." But— a leg, a left leg and I..."

"What?" She half giggled, trying to understand what he was saying.

"It doesn't matter. I know it's late. Too late for coffee anyway." He sighed. He was holding something appart from her in his hands. When she had gotten her balance back, he let go of her, pulling a bottle of wine out instead"I stopped to go buy wine, because now... Now wine sounds good. And... I know this place where you can see the ferryboats."

"I love ferryboats." She whispered. _She did love them._

Derek smiled, taking her hand and guiding her towards his car.

* * *

Meredith Grey was tipsy. She couldn't stop giggling, just like Derek. — boys giggle?, _chuckle_ , they chuckle. She just hated that word.

She was having a great time. Derek was funny, and this, was nothing like what she was expecting. Derek seemed like that kind of person who eats at restaurants. Although, being an intern you can't afford much. But this was perfect. She felt, somehow, _free._

The stars were shinning above them, and the night sky was everything she saw when she left her body fall down on the wet grass. It had stopped rainning a few minutes ago. They were both soaking wet; but this time, she barely cared about that.

They had wine.

"What's your favourite color, Derek?" She asked.

Derek _chuckled._ "That's a _lame_ question." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"We are on a date. A weird date. Not like the dates you see on the movies. Or maybe, this would be the kind of _date_ you would see on a _movie_. On a very weird movie. " Meredith blushed when she realised she was rambling, and a very amused Derek couldn't get his eyes off her. "Sorry." She cleared her throat. Derek waited for her to continue.

» "what I was _trying_ to say was that since we are on a date, we are supposed to know things about each other. " Her voice sounded funny. And maybe, it would be even worse after she finished the glass of wine she had in her _left_ hand.

"Okay, okay." He _chuckled_ again. "My favourite colour is blue. But not _blue blue_ _ **exactly**_ _."_ He said. What the hell is the color « _not blue blue »?,_ Meredith wondered.

"Not _blue_ _ **blue**_ _exactly?"_ She finally asked." What does that mean?"

"It means... Indigo. I _love_ indigo." He grinned, laying down next to her, taking a sip of wine, the red liquid covering his lips before his tougue swiped it off.

Meredith bit her top lip.

"What's _your_ favourite color?" Now, it was his turn.

"Purple." She answered. It was a simple reply. She didn't like not _purple purple_ ** _exactly._** She just loved purple.

"Your hair smells like lavender." He pointed out.

"Are you one of those creepy men who smells women's hair?" She joked, laughing openly.

"Hm... Maybe." He shrugged, his blue eyes shinning. His eyes were exactly like Amelia's eyes; the difference was that Derek's eyes were so deep. So... _Warm._

But now, his blue eyes were not pointing at the sky. They were looking at her. In a way she was sure no one had ever looked at her.

"So... Next question... Your turn." She breathed nervously, trying not to look at him. The point was to know him, not to make out with him. She wanted to start this right.

"I am not very good at the questions thing." Derek admitted.

"Me neither, just pick a normal one. Things are cliché becaude they work."

"True." He nodded, it looked like he was actually thinking. "What's your favourite band?" He finally asked.

"We are awful at the questions thing." Meredith giggled. If anyone could read Derek's thoughts he would be thinking that Meredith's laughter was the best sound he had ever heard.

"We are." Derek agreed. "But you have to _answer_."

"I know. My favourite band is _duran duran."_ Derek twitched his eyerows.

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She laughed." I am!"

Of course, Derek didn't seem like someone who would be into the music she usually listened.

"I hate to break it to you, but you have an awful taste" he shook his head softly.

"Really." She crossed her arms over her chest after slapping his arm." So, Mr. _Ihaveagreatasteinmusic,_ what's your favourite band?"

" _That's_ a long name." Derek laughed. " Well, The Clash of course." He said like it was actually obvious, and like if the clash was the best group band _ever._

But in that moment Meredith didn't just discover that Derek liked _the clash;_ she also discovered that Derek Shepherd had even a worse taste in music than she had."Now, I can't believe you were saying my taste in music is _bad._ Yours is even worse!" She exclaimed. Derek took his hand to his own chest, faking to be offended.

"Seriously?"

"Uh, uh." She nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"Okay, you lost a lot of points just for that." He joked.

"You too." Meredith shurgged, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was confortable there.

"Since we've both lost lost points, we have to _re-_ gain them. Next question?"

"My turn..." Meredith hesitated. "What do you do on your free time?"

"I am an intern, I don't have free time." Derek sighed, Meredith rolled her eyes. For some weird reason, he liked to annoy her. Maybe just because she looked cute. "Okay. I fish."

"You fish?" She asked, Derek replied with a nod.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a fishing man." She admitted.

"Don't peg me, I am not peggable." He laughed."I also like hiking, that's how I discovered this place." He explained.

"Really?" She breathed." I love hiking two. It relaxes me. It's like... I stop thinking."

"Yeah..." He turned to look at her, this time their eyes meet. She grinned softly, and Derek did what he had been wanting to do all day. He kissed her. And when he kissed her there wasn't anything bot the two of them. Existing together in the same armony.

"Happy birthday, Derek." She whispered against his lips.

"You know?" He seemed surprised, although he knew how talkative his sister was, so in fact, he really shouldn't be _surprised_.

"You sister told me." She admited, leaving his embrace softly to reach her bag. "And I know we barely know each other, but... I hate birthdays, which is a long story, but Amelia said you love them, or that you were going to love your gift. I don't really remember. And It's stupid, and corny. But... Well, our _first_ date is weird. Not bad weird just... Great. But cosmopolitan said we are not supposed to have sex till third date, I guess we skipped that but—before she could keep talking, he shut her up pressing his lips against hers.

"I... I was rambling..." She said between kisses." Again." Kiss." So—"kiss" rry.." She giggled.

"Okay, my head was trying to catch everything you were saying, but It was _way_ too fast." Derek smiled.

"Sorry." She apologised again.

Her mom hated the rambling.

"It's okay, I _love_ it."

"You do?" She asked with a frown.

"Yeah, it's cute." He chuckled." Althought I need you to explain what you were trying to say. "

"Oh right." She said quickly. "Anyway... Since it's your birthday, and you are spending the first hours with me... I bought you this... " she whispered, her cheeks taking a soft shade of red as she handed him the book.

"A cooking book?" He asked. She could tell he was smiling.

"If you don't like it I can give it back... I mean, I work at the store so It would be easy and...– " she stopped herself before she could start rambling again.

"I didn't lie about that. Cooking, I mean. I _love_ it. And I love the book. It's perfect. " he said heartly.

* * *

Derek had dropped Meredith at the library where she had her car parked. She had said she had forgotten about it. Derek couldn't help but smile at the memory of the clumsy cute girl. And looking at the time it was, you could say they had had a good time since it was almost three am. He had stayed having a conversation that seemed to be infinite with Meredith Grey. And he hadn't wanted it to end.

Derek didn't want to check his phone either. He had turned it off when he had decided to go see Meredith, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, but since it was already his birthday, he was sure that _all_ of his sisters, including his mom and friends had already sent him their _happy birthday Derek_ messages.

He would look at them tomorrow.

His family's plane didn't arrive till 1pm, so he had time to be a good brother and son in the morning. He could use the train collision as an excuse. He just needed Mark to back him up. But like everything else, he would take care of it in the morning.

He missed Meredith. He had learned that she was a med student, which made her even better for him. She was funny, beautiful, sexy and smart. What else could he ask for?

He was happy; and it was even better than that _surgery high_ you get after your first surgery.

* * *

Meredith Grey was trying to avoid Derek. Not _avoid avoid him_ _ **exactly**_ _;_ but she was trying not to run into him at the hospital. Because _that_ was not how he wanted him to find out that she was Ellis Grey's daughter.

She made her way towards the nurses station. Debbie was already smiling. Debbie was like the queen of the gossip at the Seattle Grace show, which was another reason to avoid Derek. If someone saw them, her mother would know. She had ears and eyes everywhere. It didn't matter if she was in surgery or not.

"Are you my birthday present?"

Crap.

She freeze on her spot, afraid to turn and look at him. Maybe if she didn't look at him he would disappear.

She would make the worst spy ever. Meredith tried to draw a smile on her lips, turning to see Derek, but she didn't just see him, alone. Because he wasn't. This was her worst nightmare since the panties one.

"Mom!" She exclaimed, sending Derek a death glare, to keep his mouth shut.

Derek kind of understood her; but he was looking at her in the way everyone looked at her when they learned who her mom was. Although, this time, there was something else there.

"I thought you were never going to come. When are you going to learn that punctuallity is important if you want to be a surgeon?" Great. Now she was lecturing her, in front of Derek.

He seemed like he wanted to run. He was going to run. She wouldn't blame him, but again, she would be dissappointed. And maybe, something else. She liked him. Their date had been great and she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was wrong and crazy. And probably would end up badly, like right now. But she had decided to risk it.

"And what are you doing standing there, ?" Her mom asked him. Poor Derek. Ellis Grey was a cold bitch. She didn't have friends; everyone was too scared of her to try to socialize with her. Maybe that was why she was so bitter.

"Der— ." She corrected herself quickly." Was telling me where I could find you." She lied nervously.

"Well, he can go now." Ellis indirected. Meredith bit her lip awkwardly, muttering a soft « _sorry »_ under her breath.

After her _semanal_ check up with her mother, not exchanging more than a few _fines,_ and of course, her usual lecture about growing up and stopping partying and focusing on her studies, Ellis left.

Meredith needed to find Derek.

She would run if she was him. She just hoped he didn't.

 **To be honest, idk how i feel about this chapter, the fact that I had to write it again destroyed me, but well, writting it again made me see some things in a different perspective. Hope you guys liked it too!**

 **please review:) and thank you so much to the people who left a rv on chapter 5.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long guys, I have been sick and the last thing I wanted to do was using fanfiction & updating! I am better now, so here it is! Thank you sm for the reviews! They really help to keep posting :')!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter seven._**

They are in a supply closet. Meredith has always hated small places, and she knows she should talk so they could get out of there soon. But neither of them open their mouths. On her side, all she can think about is that she is scared. Scared of realising that saying yes had been a mistake. Because by being this close to him, she can feel his thoughts running on his mind. And it's making her anxious.

Meredith it's not a patient person. She hates surprises or not having the control of the situation.

And she feels so vulnerable when she is with him it makes her head explode– not literally, but _almost_.

"Derek." She sighs, leaning on the wall.

"You didn't say anything." He says. She didn't. She just— she hates being Ellis Grey's daughter. "You had a lot of opportunities to do it."

"I know." She clears her throat, thinking quickly what's the best thing to say right now." I guess I just wanted to be with someone who didn't— " she pauses, breathing softly." Who didn't see me as Ellis Grey's daughter."

She just wanted to stay in that bubble.

Everywhere she goes it's like she is _always_ in her mom's **_shadow._**

Derek's eyes finally meet hers, she can feel his emotions on her own skin. "I know... You want to run. When things get complicated, _I run_." She laughs nervously." I would understand, if you ran too."

She knows Derek wants to run. She can see it in his eyes. But even if she has been rejecting him this whole time, She _doesn't_ want him to run.

"Meredith..." Derek takes step forward; the med-student can feel her own heart pounding on her chest. She is nervous. Derek makes her feel nervous.

"I _want_ to run." He says. Meredith feels a wave of dissappointment through her body, she doesn't meet his eyes this time, they stay locked on the floor.

"You want to run." She repeats, _hoping_ to hear the **but.**

Derek sighs.

And they stay in silence for at least fourty-five seconds. "But— I can't. I can't run now." He _finally_ admits. Meredith looks up to him, a small smile forming on her lips. She is not used to this. People _wanting_ her.

"You know it's gonna be complicated, right?" She asks, trying to make sure. Because she doesn't need second thoughts. _At least_ , not right now.

"That's all I've been thinking since I saw your mother. Or since you told me you study at _Dartmouth."_ He laughed harshly. She licks her top lip. She didn't forget about that. Once the winter break is over she has to go back. And well— she has never done this... _dating thing,_ and both know it's not even an entire year, and that she'll be back for her internship. But the reality is that he is an intern, and she is a student. How do you make time for a long-distance relationship between all your duties?

"I know... Me too." She whispers.

Derek sighs again, his hands messing his _perfect_ hair.

"I just wish it wasn't that _complicated."_

She does too.

"What do you want to do, Derek?" She asks. She needs an answer. She can't stay waiting forever. They can't be thinking about how they are going to make it work.

"I want... " he shakes his head." I want you. Since I saw you on that bar... That's all I want." He groans.

He _wants_ her.

"I want you too." She whispers.

Derek's eyes darken. She can feel her breathing becoming irregular.

Correction, she _loves-hates_ small spaces.

She takes another step towards him, putting his hands on his chest."I... I want you." This time... She can feel that Derek _actually_ wants her. She can also feel his heart. It's beating so fast. Just like hers. They kiss. She is not sure about who started it; but it doesn't matter. Their lips move together in a perfect armony. Derek pushes her against the wall; a soft moam escaping Meredith's lips, letting his tongue into her mouth. He is kissing her hard. She doesn't think that anyone else has ever kissed her _like that._

Then, once their lip's contact breaks, she can feel his heavy breathing against her mouth. Her fingers tangled on his curls.

Derek doesn't like people touching his hair. But _loves_ when Meredith does it.

"I..." Before she can start talking Derek is kissing her again, leaving soft kisses on her neck. She can feel his hands all over her body. And she loves it.

she is hot.

She knows they need to talk. But she can't concentrate on the talking thing when Derek is touching her like that.

The supply closet is dark; the room is supposed to be _**dark.**_ But then she can feel an annoying light on her face.

Then she realises that someone has opened the door.

* * *

"Nice shade of lip-stick, Derek." Amelia laughs, her arms crossed over her chest. Meredith feels like she is ten years old once again and has been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

Amelia should be mad; yelling, instead, she has this amused look on her face.

She looks at Derek, who tries to take the lip-stick out of his lips. But it's not on his lips, it's...—

"Not there." Amelia twitches her eyebrows, she points her own neck with her index-finger so Derek can see where he actually has a mark of Meredith's lips.

Meredith blushes. This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. Or at least, it comes close to when she got caught doing the _nasty nasty_ with Jake Parker at the back of his car by Jake's mom.

"That's it." Amelia smiles when Derek finally gets it right.

Derek's cheeks are red too.

"So, while you two were... Well..." She clears her throat." _On the supply closet_." Amelia pauses softly, looking at Meredith awkwardly, but with a funny smile. "Mom and the rest of the Shepherd squad is here."

 _The shepherd squad?_

"The Shepherd squad?" Meredith asks, sightly confused.

"Oh, my sisters." Derek laughs." They are... Rough."

"Oh." Although it is Meredith the one who wants to run now.

"Oh my god, Mer!" Amelia exclaims, Meredith and Derek look at her with fear, scared about what she is about to say. "You totally have to come to Derek's birthday party!"

Meredith's fear increases to turn into panic.

"I... To meet... Derek's family?" She looks a Derek, begging him to do something.

 _Do something! —_ she yells at him with her eyes.

"Amelia." Derek finally speaks." I think it's _too soon.._. You know how the sisters are, especially mom." Derek mutters." We are not... There. _Yet_."

He says yet. Yet. It doesn't top ringing on Meredith's head. What's that supposed to mean? That he plans on them being at some point?

Meredith is more of a present person. She is good with the past too, but she is not a good friend of future talk. She freaks out easily. So she hopes he just said that to stop his sister from making assumptions.

Because everything is way too _complicated_ to talk about meeting his mother.

"Oh, right." Amelia sighs, nodding carefully. "Well, my advice right now is that if you don't want to meet Derek's entire family today, you should go." Amelia says." Because they are on their way."

Meredith shoots derek a _look._

"I... Right. I have to.. Um, go." She says nervously. She smiles to amelia and then glances at Derek. "We need to keep... _Talking_."

"Meredith. I plan on having a _second date."_ Meredith looks at him surprised. "I do." He nods." We can do a lot of _talking_ then."

"I... Okay." She whispers. "Just... Text me." She tells him.

After hugging Amelia softly, Meredith leaves.

When Meredith dissappears, Amelia raises her eyebrows at her brother, who rolls his eyes. "Don't say anything." He asks her when she tries to open her mouth. He doesn't need that right now.

"I was just going to say happy birthday. I wanted to do it before all the family arrived." She explains, hugging her brother softly.

"Oh." Derek smiles, pulling his little sister close. "Thank you, Amy." He whispers.

"You are welcome." She giggles." I love you big bro." She breathes, gently pulling away.

"I love you too." He laughs. They are not emotional people. Derek is cheesy; but they don't express their feelings that easily. But Amelia is his little sister. And definitely his favourite. Everything changes when it comes to her. _Sometimes._

After a short moment, where Amelia decides she'll talk to his brother about his relationship with Meredith later and that she'll talk to Meredith too at some point.

She doesn't want to interfere. But she needs to know what's happening. It's not her place. But she is going to anyway. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't be together.

they head to the parking lot where their _crazy_ family is supposed to be. Amelia and Derek know how the rest of the female part is; they are loud. Derek doesn't want the whole hospital knowing they are here.

Ameli also decides that she is the 1# meredith and derek stan.

Both siblings walk to meet the rest of the Shepherd family. Derek loves his family, he swears he does. Especially his mom. He even loves Nancy; but like he said, they are _rough._

"Mom." Derek mutters, trying to breathe." You can let go of me now." The moment he walked into the lobby, his mom threw herself at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Carolyn smiles, caresing Derek's cheek." You are so grown." She sigs." and thin. Are you eating alright?" She asks worried.

Derek had forgotten about how his mom is when one of her children is doing their internship.

"Mom, I am _great."_ He manages to say between all the hugs and the birthday wishes. Nancy and Kath are hugging hin at the same time; Lizzie is talking about how much he has grown since he was baby and Amelia is just laughing in a corner.

"I am an intern. I don't have much time to eat or sleep but I am doing great." He asures her; kind of _half-_ lying. Because the truth is that he is overwhelmed. But that's not something he wants his mom to know. Not really.

"Derbear will survive it. We all did." Nancy says, patting him on the back.

Derek nods, realising that a group of nurses are staring at them. He doesn't want to be the king of Seattle Grace's gossip once again. "Uh, I am going to get changed, we can go have lunch. I have the rest of the day off." He says quickly.

"Ah, here is my favourite family!" Mark shouts, making his _entrance_ like always. Everyone turning to look at him.

"Markie!" Lizzie exclaims, hugging him closely.

Now that Mark has stolen his spotlight, he can dissappear.

Once the chaos of his family is gone, he has time to think about what happened with Meredith. Like always, he can't get her out of his head. They have a lot of things to think about before doing this. But if he is sure of something it is that he wants a second date or whatever. Maybe not something fancy; but somewhere they can talk. Because he likes her. A lot. And he wants to see where this goes. He doesn't want to wake up one day and wonder...

 _What if?_

Besides, it's almost christmas; which is something Derek loves about his birthday. When he was younger he liked to think he was a gift. Maybe, that's why he is so arrogant.

And in _almost_ christmas everyone deserves to be happy.

Derek sighs, taking his scrub off an putting his street clothes on. They are a little messy since he was late and left them quickly on his locker but they can work.

When he is back, everyone is laughing at something that Mark is saying.

"Derek!" Nancy says." Mark was telling us that you saved someone in an elevator." Derek rolls his eyes. _Again._

He likes the spotlight; he does. But the truth is that he was just doing his job. It had been going on for months, everyone talked about it for months. It had been great at first, now it was...

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"That's _amazing!"_ Lizzie exclaims. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was just... Tired and busy. I guess I didn't think it was important." He says shooting Mark a death glare.

"You work too much. Like your father. You are exactly like him." Derek feels his heart skip a beat. His chest becomes tight for a few seconds.

"Thank you, Ma." He smiles softly.

"So, since it's the loser's birthday, where do you want to eat?" Nancy asks.

* * *

Meredith is nervous. She paces when she is nervous.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Alex asks from the living room where he is watching a soccer match.

She can't believe Alex is her person. He is a great guy. But he's changed since he started dating this _izzie girl._ She needs him. And he is not there _._ He has always been like a brother to her; now it's like he is back at the starting line where he was a complete _**asshole**_.

"What's my problem?!" She groans." _ **You**_ are my problem, Alex."

"Me?" He frowns, finally, focusing on her and not on the tv.

"Yes, you. You are so focused on yourself, you blew me off the other day, and if it hadn't been for A– " she trailes off shaking her head." I thought you were done being an asshole."

She hears alex's sigh. He leaves the beer on the small table and turns the tv off. "Izzie dumped me." He mutters.

Then Meredith sees is. How could she not see it?

She is used to the Alex who is like her. Who doesn't do relationships. They are both so screwed up by life it feels normal. But Alex did love Izzie. By the look on his eyes... Alex is that kind of guy who doesn't let himself feel. Her Alex would never blew her off for some girl. Except that Izzie was not some girl. And she broke his heart.

She tends to do stupid things when she is sad. Alex tends to be an asshole.

"I am sorry." She whispers, hugging him softly.

Alex doesn't say anything; but he hugs her back. "For the record, you are enough for me. You are my best friend. " she whispers.

"Thank you, Mer." He _tries_ to smile. He pulls away softly. " Now, seriously, what has you pacing?, you are going to make a hole on the floor." He asks, handing her the beer. Meredith takes a long sip of it.

"Thanks." She gives the bottle back to him. "I just... " she closes her eyes." I met this guy- Derek." She says. She doesn't know where to start. Relationship advice? Not her thing. Especially not from Alex.

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" He asks. Alex protects her; Meredith knows he would do _anything_ for her.

"No, it's not that." She shakes his head. "He is... An intern. At my mom's hospital." She explains.

"And what's the problem?" He asks, sightly confused.

"What's the problem?, that my mom is his boss. And I can't date him. And he lives here. I live in Boston. How are we supposed to make it work?"

Alex sits straight on the couch." Seriously, Mer. Since I met you you are _always_ living by your mom's expectatives or choices. He is your mom's empleoyee, so what? Screw her. " alex shrugs.

"But what if my mom finds out, Alex?" She shakes her head. This was a mistake. Dating Derek.

"Tecnically, she can't fire him because he is in love with her daughter" alex points out.

"You know my mom." Meredith sighs. "And he is not in love with me."

Alex rolls his eyes." Look Mer, if you like the guy... Go with it. Live a little. It won't hurt you. You deserve more than the guys you sleep with."

She had already slept with Derek.

But she knew alex was right. He was always right.

"You think so?" She asks unsure.

"I do." He smiles, patting her on the back. "Now can we watch the game without _you_ making a hole on the floor?"he pulls her close and turns the tv on.

Meredith laughs.

And wonder what Derek is doing right now.

She can't stop thinking about him. She feels like she is inside some Taylor Swift's lyrics.

 **Soo, what do you think? Next episode Derek's mom learns about something important happening on derek's life. And also.. Merder** ** _second_** **date!**

 **Plase review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_sorry about the delay, I barely got reviews in the last chapter, some people said they were not posting?, but anyway, that's not the reason. My eye actually looked like a red baseball ball and the doctor told me not to use my laptop or my phone._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review!_**

 ** _Another thing. The end of this chapter has a suprise. Well, it's rated M. I am just saying! This is my first time writting something like that, I hope you guys like it ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

" _Stupid pizza man_!" He raises his eyebrows. He is on Meredith's porch; which is nice. There is a swing. It's actually beautiful. It suits her.

he can hear the yelling comming from the inside of her house. _Her yelling._

He takes a step towards the door, reaching it to finally knock. But he stops.

He sighs. He can do it. He wants to do it. But for a few seconds, he needs to remeber his mom's words to find the courage to knock the door.

* * *

 _"Son, I know you are not a big fan of birthday partiesbut- " she trailes off, sighing softly." You usually try to have fun."_

 _Derek looks at her; his head won't stop working. He knows he seems quiet, but he just needs his brain to shut up._

 _"There is cake, gifts, and your family." Carolyn points out._

 _He knows._

 _Derek cuts himself a piece of cake; his mom made his favourite. He loves his mom's cooking, he he has missed it; he misses a lot of things of New York. And it makes him happy that his whole family is there with him, it's just..._

 _Meredith. He has never been like that about someone. Certainly not someone he met two seconds ago. Still she doesn't get out of her head._

 _"And that's all I could ask for today." He admits. He loves it, having his family around is something he missed being in Seattle. His house used to be so loud. Now everything it's way to quiet. He is starting to get used to it, but it's hard sometimes._

 _He has Mark tho._

 _And how many times has he used that phrase? Mark is always there with him._

 _That's something to be grateful for._

" _Then, what's the problem?" His mother asks._

 _He doesn't even know. Carolyn knows him. Better than anyone. After all, he is her beloved and only son. She has Mark; she loves Mark like one of her own- but it's just not the same this time. "I... Have a lot on my mind." He doesn't lie. Meredith is on his head._

 _"Derek..." She whispers. "And... Those things have a name?" She raises an eyebrow._

 _"How-?" He tries to ask._

 _"I'm your mother. I know you." She simply says, shrugging._

 _Derek sighs."Meredith." He doesn't say it's his boss' daughter- not yet, at least._

 _"Oh." Carolyn smiles. Derek is a person who doesn't date someone he doesn't really like. Or at least, serious dating. She is not used to her only son dating often. He is young. But all the sisters - except Amelia, where about to get married around his age. His father married her when he was at least one year older than him. She just wants him to be happy. It's her job._

 _"And how long have you been dating_ _ **this**_ _Meredith?" She asks._

 _"I met her... " he is not very confortabe telling her mom she was an one night stands. That's not something you tell to your mother I guess. "A few days ago, it's not dating... Dating, we just met each other but I..." He shakes his head, breathing loudly." I met her at a bar, we talked and... I just couldn't get her out of my head."_

 _Carolyn smiles, for a second, he can see her eyes light up in a way he has never seen before._

 _She always knew that Derek was exactly like his father- but right now, it's like having Cristopher in front of her._

 _"Oh, Derek." She whispers._

 _"I thought I was never going to see her again, but then she turned out to be some friend of Amelia's." He shakes his head."She is a med student."_

 _"She is smart." Carolyn points out. Derek nods. She does look smart._

 _"She works at a bookstore here." He explains." I went to see her and asked her on a date." He decides to omit the chaotic day he had."she agreed."_

 _"Well that's perfect." Carolyn smiles warmly. Trying to hide her excitment._

 _"It was the best date I've ever had."he smiles at the memory of them laying on the cliff. Then, reaily hits him._

 _He sighs. Carolyin frowns._

 _"What's the problem? I don't really understand." Carolyn asks._

 _"Mom, she lives in Boston. I live here. She is a medstudent, I am an intern."_

 _Carolyn frowns. She looks upset at her son's words._

 _"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" She slaps him._

 _"Ouch! What was that for?"_

 _"You have the poor girl waiting for you. Someone you actually like. Life is hard, relationships are always hard, but you have to fight for them. You are never going to be happy if you except life to put everything in front of you that easly."_

 _Derek listens carefully to his mom's words._

 _It makes sense._

" _You want her. Well go and get her!" She exclaims hitting him again._

 _"Mom!" He complains._

 _But his mom is right. Why is she always right?_

 _"You mean... I go now?" He asks nervously._

 _"Well, I prefer if you stay to the cake and the gifts." Carolyn smiles._

 _"Oh, right." He laughs softly._

When he comes back to the real world he is still in front of her door. Derek smiles softly; he wants to see Meredith. He wants to spend tonight with her. Not because of the sex. It stopped being about sex a long time ago. It's about her hair... Lavender, she had said. It is about her smile, about her getting mad. It is cute and scary at the same time; she keeps him in the line. It is not about the chase. He doesn't think it was ever about it.

Before he can knock, a motorcycle stops on her front door. He remembers her yelling something about a pizza. That must be the one she ordered; who apparently is late.

Derek smiles when an idea crosses his mind.

Alex had left about a few hours ago, when the match had finally ended. He was pissed. Alex is always pissed when his favourite team loses. He loves footbal, and well, she knows nothing about it actually. But apparently, her tv has this channel where you can see all the matchs and his tv doesn't. It is her mom's tv, she doesn't really have time to watch it. Just soap operas, ( _what? They are funny even if she doesn't know what they are saying. Spanish is funny.)_ and this show about doctors. This intern, pompeo or wathever. she can relate to her, a little. It is like an older version of her, or at least that was what Alex had said because on her point of view, they are _nothing_ alike.

But the point is, that she is hungry. _Way_ hungry. And she doesn't know how to cook. She is not a good cook. She is awful actually, like an hurricaine to a kitchen. And hurricaines are not really a good thing. Since she burned the kitchen of her first aparment she likes to stay away from that specific place of her house.

And she had ordered a pizza about an hour and a half and it doesn't seem like it's comming anytime soon.

"Stupid pizza man!" She yells, so loud she hoped that if the pizza man is outside, he is actually hearing it.

She groans, letting her body fall on the couch. She has to study, but she _can't_ do it on an empty stomach. Her plans were doing it while eating pizza, and now it is late. And she has to be at the store at 7. She needs to sleep. Even if lately it seems like something overrated, her body needs it.

And Derek... She needs to get her mind off that till they actually talk.

Then she hears a knock.

 _"Finally!"_ She exclaims rushing to open the door and almost tripping on the process.

She opens the door.

Derek is standing outside.

"Oh, it's you" it was not her pizza.

Then her heart skipped a beat. Derek was there, like actually there, on her door.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" She says, sightly confused. It was almost ten pm. He is supposed to be with his family. But instead he is there. In front of her. Why the hell is he there?

"Bringing you your pizza." He smirks, handing her a box.

Meredith's face is priceless.

"Are you... The reason my pizza took so long?" She raises an eyebrow"you are creepy! How did you know I ordered a pizza?"She narrows her green eyes, waiting for an explanation. But she is not going to lie, at least not to herself; she doesn't really mind Derek being _**her**_ _pizza man._ In fact, she loves it.

She was just not expecting it. .

"I heard you yelling: « _stupid pizza man!»_ when i got here."he echoed" Then I saw your pizza arriving and tricked the boy, who seemed to be a little bit incompetent by the way" He shrugs

"And he gave my pizza to _you"_ She narrows her eyes again.

"Well, I kind of tricked him. And what can I say? I am handsome."

"How much did you pay?" She doesn't know him much. But she felt like she actually does

Derek groans."You couldn't leave it like that, uh?"Then he chuckles.

Meredith smiles softly."well, now give me my pizza. I'm hungry." She says, taking the box with her.

He steps into the house."what are you doing?" She asks. This was not the way she expected the night to end up. But she likes it.

"I am walking into your house." He says."You are not going to leave me outside, aren't you?" He asks. She looks at him with amusement in her face. Merdith smirks and Derek raises his eyebrows softly; looking at her under the front door's lights; mixed with the pale moonlight. She looks natural, Meredith is a natural woman. She is just wearing a t-shirt and some shorts, althought it's cold outside her house seems to be warm. She doesn't really need make up to be beautiful. He doesn't remember her wearing make up the night they met. And that's something he really _lo_ \- likes about her.

"I have to study." She simply says wih a shrug.

"Oh, you know what? I am a _great_ teacher. I passed all the tests with flying colors." He says cockly, taking another step towards her. Their bodies are close.

Meredith looks down at her feet, bitting her top lip softly. She does want Derek to help her. But they need to talk. This confuses her. She needs to take some control of the situation– to know what this means.

"Meredith, please." He does beg, taking her hand. She looks into his eyes. They are sicere. Derek is that kind of guy that is not going to hurt you. At least not intentionally.

She grabs his hand and they both walk into her house.

"Does this count as a second date?" She asks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" They fall down on the couch, leaving the pizza box on the table next to Meredith's text books.

"We need to talk." He sighs.

"We do." She agrees, taking a piece of pizza. It's pepperoni pizza, which is greasy. But she loves it. She laughs at Derek grimacing. "You don't want some?" She giggles.

"No thank you." He chuckles.

Meredith shrugs, her mouth is full of pizza. Another thing he likes about her is that she is not one of those girls who eat like they are with some royal member when they are on a date. She is just... Herself.

And she is cute.

"So... I am your boss'daughter." She states.

"You are." Derek nods, still observing her.

"You are okay with it?" She asks, her heart beatig faster as she waits for him to answer.

Derek simply shrugs."It freaks me out. Your mom is scary as hell. " he sighs Meredith laughs harshly. _Tell me about it._ She wants to say, but she doesn't. She doesn't want to interrupt him. Not now. "-but... I don't think I can stay away. Or run. Someone told me once that if you want something you go and get it." He pauses. Derek's eyes meet hers. She feels incredibly good when he looks at her like that. His eyes are so blue. They say that blue is the _warmest_ colour. And now she actually gets why. "I want you." He says.

Meredith smiles."so this is it?"

"Well, there will be more dates, sex... And when you leave... Well, it's not an entire year. Just months. We can deal with that."He whispers, leaning towards her. "And I am an excelent teacher."Derek adds, Meredith smirks, her her fingers tangled into Derek's curls.

"I like the _sex_ thing." She says.

He doesn't reply. He just kisses her.

Derek wants her.

And she wants him too.

She fells his weight falling over her body. He is on top of her, his arms on both sides of her body. He has her. And she doesn't mund. i fells good, having him this close. She needs him closer. He caresses her cheek, his hands are soft and warm. His eyes melt into her eyes. This is just... Different. She has never pictured sex like this. Over the years, she has learned to have drunken sex; she is used to it. She never saw what was missing. Most of the time is messy. It had been great with Derek since the first time.

But now it's different, feeling this connection with someone... It is something she wishes for everyone.

Studying is overrated, she'd say, but she is too busy taking Derek's shirt off; admiring him. She caresses his torso, he looks even better shirtless.

She kisses his neck as Derek's hands move along her body.

The room starts to spin.

It kust takes a few minutes for almost all of their clothes to be laying somewhere on her living room.

Derek kisses her shouder, pressing a trail of kisses from her temple to her chest, making Meredith moan softly. "Derek..." She whispers. She can feel his erection against her tight. She needs him. She doesn't think she has ever needed someone this bad.

"Oh..." It's all she can say when his lips twich around his nipple, her chest rising against him. Her heavy breathing colliding against his.

Then he lifts her, she lets out a soft scream, giggling softly. "God, I want you." He groans, pushing her against the wall.

She puts her legs around his waist, moaning softly when she feels his erection against her.

"I want you too." She bites his earlobe. Derek lets her down on the floor, bending his knees so his mouth is facing her _panties._ He smirks and Meredith bites her lip softly. He kisses her tights, then her belly, pressing his fingers against her wet folds, which makes her moan once again. "God I need you. _Please."_ She begs. Derek can feel his boxers exploding. She hears him groan, pushing her panties down her legs.

"Condom?" He asks.

"Crap." She groans. She doesn't want to stop touching him. She has condoms on her bedroom. But that's upstairs. She needs him. Quickly and now.

Then she remembers. She doesn't want to remember why, not when she is with Derek at least. But she put a box of condoms on one of her kitchen's drawers.

"Wait here." She smiles.

He gets up, facing her. She smiles, like she actually lives her life in a bliss. she presses him against her, his hot and sweaty naked body mets hers. He kisses her hard, like she is going to be gone for a long time. Like he is trying to memorize her lips before actually letting her go. She doesn't want him to let her go.

Still, she clumsily makes her way to the kitchen, she is in a rush. She needs him. Her whole body feels heavy. It's... Nice how things have changed. How Derek changes her. Derek takes this side out of her out; one she didn't even know she had.

She tries to remember where she put the box. She is hot, she can barely control her body before her right arm hits a red cup. It falls on the floor so quickly she can't barely see all the pieces breaking. It's everywhere.

"Crap..." She sighs, letting her head fall back.

"Are you okay?" She hears him ask.

Derek is on the living room. Waiting for her. Naked. She forgets about the cup when she opens the last drawer.

"Yeah, yeah!" She answers, smiling when she finally has the box in her hands.

 _Thank you, God._

She is about do die and go to heaven.

Or at least, she hopes that Derek takes her there.

She runs back to her living room, smirking as she showes him the box of condoms. It's almost full, opened, but still has most of the condoms on it. She doesn't use it much. Mainly because she had forgotten about it being there. But it's good that she put it there. Specially for moments like this.

She opens one with her mouth, ripping the plastic off. She leaves the package on the floor. Nothing else matters right now. Just him.

She bends her knees and falling in front of his erection. It's... Huge. Pretty good.

She licks her lips. She can hear Derek breathing heavily. Almost just like her. She pushes his boxers down his legs with her clumsy hands.

And his lenght comes free.

 _Thank God._ They want to say.

She licks the head of his penis soflty, tasting the soft pre-cum with her pink tongue. Then she rolls the condom over his lenght.

It fits him like a glove.

She gets up.

Derek lifts her again, pressing her against the wall, which is cold, but again, she doesn't care. Her body is too hot to notice. She pushes her sweaty hair away from her face, tangling her legs around his waist.

Before entering her, he looks at her.

Then he thrusts into her, both of them moan in relief. Derek completes her.

They melt into one.

He moves slowly at first, teasig her, and when he is almost driving her over the edgue, the pleasure is controlling both their bodies and their minds; he thrusts into her faster, her back hitting the wall. Her fingernails digging on his skin. Pain and pleasure.

She screams his name, he moans against her neck, her walls twitching around him. Derek can feel himself getting lost inside of her. She feels nice. Warm. She feels... He can't really put it into words. He has never felt this way. Having this connection with someone. The joilt. They can both feel it.

"Derek!" She screams when a powerful orgasms takes over her tiny body. Every part of her shaking. He can feel himself empting inside of her. He loses track of the time. Meredith is lightweight. Not hard to lift. Not hard to hold. The pleasure makes his legs weak. He presses her against the wall even harder.

All he can say is that he likes Meredith Grey.

A lot.

And he doesn't care. About _anything._

Everything has changed now. It's different. He doesn't think he can stay away. He doesn't want to.

They stay there for a few minutes, their bodies together in a post-orgasmic bliss. Their breaths mixing together.

Then she understands.

It's all about the moment after.

That's when she realises that what she feels for him is _real._

 **Soo honest opinion? This is the first time I write something like this in english so it was sOOO hard. But kind of liked it HAHA ;)**

 **Please review! I'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The day after...**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review it makes me so happy ! I am going to a summer camp, for 10 days so I won't be able to post. I'll write tho, I will have lots of merder love ready for you !**

 **Chapter 9**

 ** _[ after ]_**

The music at the Esmerald city bar is not loud. Not enough for her to understand the lyrics at least. She just can feel the rythm of the song. It makes the place feel better. The sound of the crystal cups colliding against each other, and the loud voices mixing in the crowd.

Meredith leans against her table, her arms spreaded over the wood superfice.

Besides all the people talking and the low music you can also hear the bell ringing when someone walks in the bar. She doesn't know how Joe does it; but he always matches it all so perfectly.

"My last day in Seattle" Amelia sighs, letting herself fall on the chair in front of the blonde. Meredith smiles. She had been waiting for her to show up.

"Yep." Meredith nods."And I kept my promise. I'm showing you my _favourite_ bar ever."

"Is it your favourite because it is basically in front of Seattle Grace?" Amelia asks, twitching her eyebrows.

Meredith blushes soflty. _That_ is a good addition to her lists of things to _why Joe's is her favourite place._

 _"_ I used come here long before I met your brother." She explains, licking her lips."And Joe is the _best_ at pouring tequila shots."

Amelia smirks. She knows that look. She knows she is right.

"I wanna see that."

 ** _[before]_**

She woke up to a storm banging against her window. Sometimes she felt like alarms were useless in Seattle. Especially in the winter. Who wouldn't want to be laying on some beach, enjoying the sun and the soft sand?

It was cold. She intended to curl up against Derek, looking for some body heat; but the side of the bed he had been sleeping on was empty. And cold.

She frowned, sitting up on the bed.

She remembers Derek carrying her to bed after sharing a perfect night together. It was about three am when they laid together on her soft bed and fell asleep. She was exhausted.

 _"Wanna go again?"_ He had said, she had giggled and then she had kissed him. They moved the _party_ to her room. Which was her mother's old room. For almost one second it was kind of weird. Then she forgot about everything when she felt Derek's lips running all over her body.

She looks at the clock on the small table next to her bed. The dark night stand that is also her mother's.

 _5:04 am._ It says. She looks around. Derek is not there.

She gets up, grabbing one of her blankets and putting it around her naked body. A shiver runs throught her spine. It's cold.

She is not wearing any shoes, but the floor is made of wood. It's not bad. She makes her way to the corridor. Her house is still kind of dark.

"Derek?"she asks.

She goes downstairs.

The windows of the kitchen are opened. It smells great.

She smiles when she sees a small mountain of pancakes next to a jar of orange juice.

There is a note pasted on the crystal jar.

 _Sorry, 911. Had to run to the hospital, last night was great, Meredith. To make it up to you I made breakfast. Call me when you wake up._

 _-D._

His number was written on the left side of the blue post-it.

Meredith sighs. She was hoping to wake up in his arms, that had been all she had wanted after falling asleep. She had never slept better. But she understood. Derek was an intern. You can't ignore a 911. And somehow, she trusted him.

 ** _[After]_**

"So, how are things with you and my brother?"She asks after her second shot. Normally, she wouldn't have asked- Nah, she would have. She has this urge of knowing everything. And she is happy that his brother found Meredith. She likes Meredith. And if she has to pick a new addition to the family, she picks her. Not that they are going to get the wedding bells out already; Derek is stubborn, and Meredith looks like she is too. Something tells her that it's not going to be this easy all the time.

Derek had an _awful_ taste in women before. They were all spoiled brats who were looking for someone like him. But he was not that someone. So they ended up breaking his heart. Like Rose the horse. The sisters had decided to call her like that after they had met her. She had licorize in her teeth. She was ugly and her eyes were like falling off her orbs.

Meredith likes Derek. The real Derek.

Amelia believes a lot of things; and one of them is that she is good reding people. She can see it in Meredith's eyes.

Her brother is happy.

And if Derek is happy her mother is happy. And that is a benefit to everyone. Especially her.

"I..." Meredith laughs nervously. She takes a long sip of her drink. She can handle tequila. "Good" she admits.

She is not going to become one of those girls who get all cheesy at the mention of their... Boyfriend? Dating person?

"I'll take that as a _very good, he fucked my brains out."_ Amelia giggled at Meredith's gasp.

"Amelia!"

"Yeah, thinking about it now it's disgusting. He is my brother."

Meredith rolls her eyes. "He is."she smiles softly." Things are great. I'm just not used to it." She admits.

"to what?" She asks.

"I am not that kind of girl."

"That girl of girl doesn't exist, Meredith. People have idealized her so much she doesn't have a real identity, or a real personality anymore. No one is that kind of girl." Amelia is tipsy. Meredith too. But her words... Wise words. She was not expecting her to say that.

"I guess you are right." She sighs.

"What kind of girl are you?" They decide to order another round.

Meredith stares at the door.

 ** _[before]_**

 _"Meredith?"_ His voice sounds tired at the other side of the line. God knows when he had to leave. They barely slept through the night. He must be ready to collapse.

"You told me to call you when I woke up. " she says." I am calling you."

"You woke up at five am?" She can feel the shock on his voice, a normal person, a sane one at least, doesn't wake up at five am. No one should ever wake up before six.

"I did. I was cold and alone so I decded to look for you. " She explains, he sighs. "It's okay. I got a nice breakfast in return. This is _way_ better than cold pizza"

"Cold pizza?" He asks. She can see him grimacing.

"Yep. I ordered pizza last night. I never eat the whole thing on my own."

"That's not a real breakfast. A good day starts with a good breakfast" _healthnut._ She thinks; but she smiles.

"You sound like one of those annoying tv ads." She giggles, rolling her eyes.

He chuckles. "Are you calling me stupid?" He asks, clearing his throat.

"Hm, maybe. It's five am. My brain is still asleep." She yawns.

"Meredith..." He shakes his head, letting out a long breath. He has never smiled like that. "Go to sleep. Amelia is leaving tomorrow, why don't we meet each other at Joe's when my shift is over?"

"Kay." She whispers with a sleepy voice. "And that sounds... Great. Thank you for the breakfast." She says." And last night." She adds blushing softly.

"No problem." He laughs again, she likes his laugh.

 ** _[After.]_**

"I don't do relationships." She finally says.

Amelia's lips draw a straight line for a few seconds, but them it turns into a warm smile.

"You've never dated anyone before?"

"Kind of. No."

"It's... It's different when you are so much into that person. It's hard. Nothing that's actually worth is easy. That's not how life works. The universe likes to challenge us.

"I...- I can feel that." Her voice breaks for a few seconds. Then she smiles. "I am dark and twisty. I am trying to get all whole and healed. I am not an easy person."

"No one is." Amelia shrugs again. Why the Shepherds always give advice like they if they had gotten out of one of those cliché movies where there is a big family and everyone is just perfect?

"I want this to work." She sighs. "I really do. It's just... I feel like I'm going blind. Like I am in the middle of somewhere and I don't know what way to choose."

"That's how you are supposed to feel." Amelia giggles.

 ** _[ before ]_**

Meredith wakes up once again. This time she feels warm. She smeels like him. She is wearing his shirt. She had found it laying on her living room's floor, and wearing it made her feel just... Safe.

She wanted to wear it to work. But that would be... Weird.

She is already awake, but her alarm rings anyway. She groans, she doesn't want to get up. Not really. She doesn't want to go to the stupid bookstore.

But again, she has to. She really _hates_ this grown up thing. She just wants to be a surgeon. See a real surgery. You practice on cadavers, and see books everyday, but she has heard the stories. The surgery high. They say its completely amazing.

Meredith makes a mental note to ask Derek about it when she sees him again.

 ** _[after]_**

"Hey georgeous." He says. Meredith jumps on her seat. She hadn't seen him coming. She was talking to Amelia, and definitely enjoying it. Amelia was fun and easy to talk to. She couldn't believe he had surprises her like that.

"Hey, thank you." Amelia smirkes, looking at Meredith with a raised eyebrow.

"I was talking to Mer." Derek rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I am not georgeous." Amelia argues, smiling.

"Well, just I'll give you that, because you look like me."

"But you are ugly." Amelia jokes.

"Mer, tell her I am not ugly." Derek asks her like a five year old, she sits on his lap and kisses him softly.

"Gross." Amelia groans.

"I am not getting in the middle of this." She giggles.

She can feel Derek's lips against her ear. "I forgive you, because well, you called me God last night." He whispers. She can feel her whole body heating and her cheeks melting into red.

 _Why. He. Has. This. Power. Towards. Her?_

"Derek!" She gasps.

"Oooookay." Amelia throws her arms into the air. "Now that'ts my cue to leave." She smirks, shaking her head.

But the cuple is too busy talking to each other.

"Bye, big bro, bye Mer. Love you too, we might never see each other since tomorrow I could have a plane crash buuuut- "she trailes off when she sees they are kissing like no one else is in the room. She grimaces, taking a last sip of her drink and leaves.

"Bye." Derek says between kisses, but his sister is not there anymore. He'll call her later. Meredith is... More important now.

"I missed you this morning." She whispers.

"Me too." He sighs."911. From your mom. That was a little disturbing."

"She calls you in after having sex with her daughter." She giggles.

"Basically." He chuckles back.

"Hm.." She whispers, her head falling on his torso.

"Let's go." He says out of the blue.

"What? Where?" She frowns, meeting his eyes.

"You hungry?" He asks.

"A little, yeah." Meredith admits, sightly confused.

"Well, let's go."

"Wait! Where?" She tries to follow him, he is already getting out of the bar.

"You'll see."

He just smirks. Like if he was actually hiding gold.

* * *

Meredith gasps when they arrive.

It is a small jardin. It's all flowery and rustic. It's actually beautiful. It's not cold, there are some heaters and a fire in te center of the place. It doesn't seem dangerous, just fits. She looks at him amazed.

"This is amazing. How did you discover it? " she asks, highly surpirsed. Derek is a box full of surprises. He knows the most beautiful places in Seattle, and he has been living here less than she has.

"It was my first week. I like walking. I ve always wanted to come but didn't feel like doing it alone." He shrughs.

"Oh." She breathes, turning to look at him."well, thank you for bringing me."

He loves her smile.

She looks... Free, happy, warm.

She is beautiful under the lights of the jardin. There is a low music playing in the crowd, it's relaxing. He feels relaxed.

He puts his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

They sit on a table, the waitress come and they order some wine. He discovers that she loves red wine. She looks good with a crystal cup in her hand.

He takes his phone out and shots a picture of her.

"Derek!" She exclaims. "Delete that!"

 _She thought the jardin was pretty but he thought she was prettier,_ the caption would say.

She leans towards him, trying to reach his phone, she looks cute.

Derek chuckles. "But I don't want to delete it. You look cute. "He argues again.

She gives up, sinking in her seat. She crosses her arms over her chest. Then she smiles. She takes her phone out too, stares at it for a few seconds, licking her top lip.

"You can take all the pics you want. Don't blame you. I am sexy." She rolls her eyes, snapping a picture of him.

"Now we are even, I guess." She shrugs.

"I guess we are." He smiles.

They order their meals, he orders a salad with some chicken, Meredith makes a face when the words leaves his lips. She orders a steak. They are just so different. But they love it.

"How was work?" She decides to asks.

"It was crazy." He admits." I can't wait untill you join me. I hope you are my intern."

"Do I get special treatment?" Sh raises an eyebrow.

"Only if I get special favours." He laughs, his eyes sparkling.

"We'll see." She giggles.

 _ **Merder love before all the drama i have for you guys :) something happens in the next episode! - please leave a review! 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am back! I had a great time, made a lot of friends, cried a lot but I met great people, and well, I still talk to them and it was just great! What can I say?_**

 **About the story, this chapter is long. A lot of things happen. I like drama, this is not** ** _bad_** **drama. Just something our couple needs to get over with and well I wanna do it soon. And since i** ** _love_** **drama, I had to do it my way. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writting it. I've decided I am gonna reply the reviews in the end. I LOVE them. Thank you guys!**

 **Ps: I don't know what happened on my other story. I posted chapter 2 and the it got deleted and people asked about chapter two so it obviously posted but now it's not letting me update . Anyone knows how to fix that?**

 **Chapter ten.**

 _It was like driving a fast car._

 _People die._

 _She learnt that the first moment her mom explained what she worked as. She said she was a surgeon. Surgeon. You get to play god. You have lives in your_ _hands. You can decide who dies and who survives. The right thing to do is to save everyone. If you are a surgeon, that's your duty. That's what they trusted you to do. The families. The person. When they lay in your OR, you have them. They are yours._

 _And as a surgeon, you know death. Geez, sometimes, you feel like the death in person. In med school they tell you that people die. But they don't tell you that you are going to lose more than you save_.

 _"Maybe if we had..." He tried to say._

 _"There was nothing we could have done, Dr Shepherd." Dr Weller said. He could still hear the machines beeping in his head. Screaming that life was leaving Amy Carlson's body._

 _The tiny girl laid in front of them. She was another one. Derek wondered, why did he do this? To save lives? Well, he was making a good damn job in that. He had been telling himself since monday that you can't save everyone. It was sunday. 8 people in 7 days. Too much blood._

"Dinner was great." She said, her fingers playing with his hand, entwined to hers as they made their way towards her front door.

"Dinner was excellent." He agreed; smiling.

"Uh-hm." She bits her lower lip."So... I have some... Coffee." She smirked, taking a step towards him, her fingers were now playing on his chest." Wanna come in and have a cup with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He knew what coffee at 9pm after a date meant. He grinned, smirking back at her. He was about to open his lips to pronounce a soft _of course_ when his pager spoke before he did.

"Crap." He cursed. Meredith sighed. "I am sorry. 911."

It was always a 911. She thought- She wanted to say.

"This is the fourth time in two days." She sighed.

"Mer..." He leaned towards her, his hands on her shoulders. But again, his pager spoke again.

She knew she was being selfish, and hypocrite. Her life was going to be like that sooner or later. She didn't own Derek. The hospital did. And he was an intern, he didn't have a choice. Doctors don't have a choice when it comes to a 911. She has studied that. 911 means you have to show up as fast as you can. 911 is a doctor's duty call. It would be like batman ignoring his sign in the sky or whatever.

Still, she took a step back. "My mom _needs_ you." She said in a harshly voice. "You should go."

"Meredith, you know I am an intern you knew this... I am sorry. I can't help it." He tried to explain. He didn't know what else to do. She had been fine with it at first. But she never told him it bothered her. Well, he knows it's annoying. But he wants her to talk to him about things.

"I know, I know." She repeats." I am just... _Tired."_ She shakes her head." Days move fast. I just want to spend time with you."

 _Before I leave_. She didn't say it. She couldn't believe how fast she was falling for him.

His pager beeped again. He needed to answer it." I know, me too. But–" He groaned, clearing his throat."Okay, you... Rest. I... We'll talk about this, okay?"

She didn't reply.

"Mer, please." He begged.

"Okay."She gives in with a sigh.

That's all he needs, at least now.

* * *

When Derek reaches the hospital, all he sees is a huge chaos taking over ER.

"Dr Shepherd, over here!" Dr Weller exclaims looking at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the patient.

Dr Nancy Weller is a world-renowed neurosurgeon. Creator of the _Weller_ method. Basically a rockstar. She is all he wanted to be. He _loves_ working with her, and she was not like the rest of attendings. She is not an arrogant bitch. She is warm, tall and a good teacher. She always succeded. Derek can't imagine her in any other position.

"Hey, Dr Weller. Sorry I was..." He starts to say. That's not important. His boss doesn't want to know about his love life problems."I was a little bit far away." He says.

"It's okay." She smiles."I know you had the day off, but I just thought you would love this case." She smirks at him softly.

Derek's eyes spark. He feels bad. He wanted to be with Meredith. He hates himself for leaving her in the middle of the date; but well, he didn't have the choice. And if he had to be here, this was at least a good thing.

"She had a car crash a few hours ago; She is stable now, but I am going to have to do a very special operation. I thought you would like to participare in _the weller Method."_ She explains. His heart skips a beat.

This is like having the _holy_ _grail_ of surgery in his hands.

"Hell yeah I am in." He replies quickly."she has a tumour."

Dr Weller nods."One of the size of a baseball ball." She says. "It was incurable, they had given up. Every other doctor told them there was nothing they could do." She sighs. "Of course, they hadn't tried me." Derek smiles as they walk.

"And you are the best."

"Exactly." She smirks." We just need the parents consent. I think I can save her."

Derek nods again.

This was a good night.

"Mr Carlson?" His boss asks. A tall man turns to look at them. His eyes were empty.

"How is she?" A short, brown haired woman jumps from her seat quickly.

"She is stable." Nancy nods. The parents sighled in relief.

"But she is not okay." Mr Carlson whispers. "She is dying, and she almost acelerated the process. " he laughs harshly.

"Gary..." Mrs Carlson shakes her head.

"My name is Nancy Weller. I've seen her chart. You have tried lots of doctors and-"

"And there is nothing we can do. We know that." Gary Carlson snaps.

"That's not what I wanted to say. I think I can help your daughter. I believe that there is nothing imposible. I am the creator of the Weller Method. There is a surgery to take the tumour out. Or at least, make it smaller. Reduce the brain damage and make it easier for the chemo to kill it." She explains softly.

Derek sees the two parents break in front of them.

"But..." Gary's voice breaks."They said she was going to die in six months. Two now I..." He looks at them confused. "Why the other doctors didn't tell us about this?"

Nancy clears her throat. She knew this was comming."It's a trial. My clinical trial. They are not experienced enough in it to do it." She explains , but before she could go on, Gary cuts her off.

"A trial?" He frowns." That's not a proved procedure. That's like a theory."

"I've had 4 patients survive. They are tumour free right now." She says.

"Out of...?" He asks, with a hard voice.

"15." She whispers. She knows how it looks for those who don't understand. "But now, the succeed rate of the operation is at 50%. Right now, your daughter survival rate is at 0. "

"That also means that she has a 50% chaces of dying on the table, Dr Weller. We still have another 2 months..." Gary shakes his head. "She's my little girl..." He whispers, hiding his head betweeen his hands.

"That's true. I'll let you a few minutes to think about it. I know it is hard but this is the only chance you've got." Nancy sighs, sending a sad look to the parents, who are now holding each other. She knows the impact something like this could do to a family. Thinking there is nothing you can do and then... Situations like these need to be thought of for a while before doing anything.

Both doctors leave the waiting room in silence untill they reach the patient's room.

"What would you do?" He asks. Dr Weller turns her attention to him. She shrugs.

"I don't have kids. I have never been in this position before but if I had to choose I would want to do everything in my power." She said, sitting on the chair next to Amy.

"You said on your book you never succeed if you don't fight hard for what you want." He remembered with a smile.

"You've read it?" She asks excitedly.

Derek nods softly."Loved it. Inspired me to pick neuro." He confeses, leaning on the wall.

"Really?" She smiles. "That's really great. Makes me feel proud, Dr Shepherd." She admits.

"Thank you." He says softly, then sighs." I really hope they accept." He whispers before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey." He says when she picks up.

"Hey. " he hears on the other side of the line.

They stay a few seconds in silence.

 _"I am sorry."_ both say at the same time.

"Oh." Meredith laughs nervously.

"Yeah I..." He trailes off." You go first." He breathes.

"I... Okay." She whispers. He can tell she is smilling nervously." I was selfish. I know. It's just... Frustrating, you know." She admits.

"I do know. I've missed you so much this week it's just... I am an intern and I can't say no. But... In less than one year you'll be here with me. " he says, Meredith smiles at the thought of them working together.

"And I can't wait." She nods." I just want to spend the more time posible with you before I leave. With the both of us leaving..." She shakes her head.

"I know. Me too. " he says sadly. For a few seconds he regrets his excitedment with the surgery with Dr Weller. " But you are not going to believe what I am scrubbing in... Or well, _might_ be scrubbing in..."

He can feel her sharing his excitedment. She likes seeing him happy. "What?" She asks, sightly curious.

"Have you studied _The Weller Method_ yet?" He asks.

"Is that a question? Of course! I love that woman, she is great. "She says." Her trial of curing unoperable tumours is brilliant. I've read everything about it." She stops herself before she starts rambling. "So... Don't tell me you are scrubbing in with her? Are you gonna watch her perform The Weller Method?!"

Derek laughs at her excitement. Sometimes he forgets she is a med student. For Meredith this is better than gold.

"Yeah, at least... I hope so. We are still waiting for their parent's confirmation but..." He explains.

"Derek that's fantastic!" She exclaims." Don't worry about the dinner or anything. We'll celebrate this when you are free again."

"I know, thank you, Mer." He smiles. All he needed was her support. He feels like he can do anything if she believed in him. It's a weird new feeling, but he likes it."And we'll celebrate it. "

At least, he hopes they will.

"Good. Great." He can see her smile throught the phone. "Um... Good luck. I... Call me later, okay?" She says softly.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Mer."

They hang up. Derek already misses her voice.

When he puts his phone back to his scrubs pocket, he hears his pager vibrating. His heart pounds on his chest. It's time. He runs to the waiting room where Dr Weller and the parents are waiting for him.

"Nice of you to finally join us, ." Nancy smiles, raising an eyebrow.

Nancy pausesfor a few seconds, looking at the parents, then she nods. "They have decided to give us their consent to do the surgery. You know what to do. Book an OR and prep the patient." She orders.

Derek decides to hide his excitement till he is out of the room.

"Man. I heard." Mark's voice appears behind him.

"Jealous much?" He smirks, Mark joins him as they walk towards the OR board. The floor is busy tonight. In the hospital you can't actually tell if it's dark outside or not. The same white lights brighten up the corridors everyday. He is used to lose track of time at the hospital. As an intern, you don't really care about leaving these walls.

"Damn right I am." He sighs. Both interns share a small laugh, after that, Mark turns left and Derek keeps walking straight.

It's almost one am aready and he is not tired at all. He books an OR and goes to the patient's room. Amy is still asleep thanks to the drugs, which gives him some time to send Amelia a quick text telling her what he is about to do. He doesn't expect her to reply right away, since that knowing his sister Amy must be too busy at some party to check her phone.

"Let's get you ready."

With the nurse Hannah he takes Amy straight to the OR. He scrubs in, walking into into the operating room sconds later. They are in Nancy Weller's OR. A sanctuary. She has requested a small gallery, just the most privilegied interns are sitting there to learn.

And he is right there. Actually standing next to the surgeon.

"Okay, everything ready?" Nancy asks.

"Yes, Dr Weller. Everything is ready." A nurse replies.

"Good. Let's get started." She says." Scalpel."

* * *

 _"Maybe if we had..." He tried to say._

 _"There was nothing we could have done, Dr Shepherd." Dr Weller said. He could still hear the machines beeping in his head. Screaming that life was leaving Amy Carlson's body._

 _The tiny girl laid in front of them. She was another one. Derek wondered, why did he do this? To save lives? Well, he was making a good damn job in that. He had been telling himself since monday that you can't save everyone. It was sunday. 8 people in 7 days. Too much blood._

Nancy left _her_ OR. Like a champion who loses a battle. She didn't walk like she owned everything. Like she was a goddess. She walked like she was out of self-steem. Amy had died. She froze. Actually froze. Nancy hadn't known what to do.

Mistakes happen. People are not perfect. But you can't use that as an excuse when that made you kill someone. It was going smoothly till she coded. Coding could happen. Codding could be controlled.

He had seen a hero fall down tonight. They had killed a person. He was not going to recover from something like that in a long time. But he was not going to forget it. Every doctor has this patient that teach him or her a huge lesson. Amy may be his.

Derek follows his boss towards the waiting room. Nancy doesn't have to open her lips. Her eyes say it all. Gary starts screaming and kicking things. His wife just cries, still sitting on the chair. He kept saying they had killed her. He felt like a killer.

He just wants to go home. To hold Meredith. He wants this feeling to go away.

Then, like a coward, like someone who ahs been beaten up; he runs. He hides on the nearest on call room and sits down on the bed.

He needs some time to breathe, but he is tired, it's been a long night, and maybe the mix between all the emotions make him even more tired. Slowly he lays down and closes his eyes, falling soundly asleep.

* * *

Meredith can't stop pacing. It's 4 am and still doesn't know anything. She had been so excited about him but then her mom called telling her about some shooting at the hospital. The hospital where Derek works. Then she had turned her tv on and saw it on the news. She couldn't believe it. She had talked to him a few hours ago and everything was okay. Now it was mess.

She didn't want to make any assumptions because if she did she was gonna break down and that was not okay at all. She didn't know anything yet. She had talked to Amelia, who was informing the whole family throught her. So now, she didn't only needed information for herself, now, she needed information for his whole family. And also, she needed to ask for a guy named Mark. Who the hell was that?

Meredith groaned. "Pick up. _Damn it."_

 _Hey, you've reached Derek Shepherd. I didn't pick up, I am busy now but maybe... Try to call later?_

His voice said. She was starting to hate that fucking reply.

That was it. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Meredith picked her keys and her coat and stormed out of her house.

Like always, it was rainning. And well, she _liked_ rain. She liked Seattle. But she didn't need it right now.

She hated driving. She usually tried to avoid it, but she didn't have another option tonight if she wanted to get to the hospital fast enough.

"Stupid car." Meredith groaned as she tried to put it to work. It had been a long time since she had last used it so it was a little bit... Well, whatever you say when a car is being stupid and the universe hates her. She turns the key one more time and finally, she hears it. The motor is alive.

"Yes!" She exclaim."See that stupid car! I won!" She yells.

Then she realises that she is talking to a car and stops. She looks around and gives thanks that she is alone. She blames it on the time. Its 4 am...

When Meredith finally arrives to the hospital she sees a big crowd there. Doctors and patients families yelling and screaming at the police. Meredith knows that that's not gonna tell her if Derek is alive or not so she makes her way throught people till she reachs te hospital's front door. She needs to get in there. She knows it's stupid and insane and that Derek will kill her but she can't sit down and do nothing.

Her phone vibrates on her pocket.

 _Know something?_ \- Amelia asks. Meredith sighs.

 _I am at the hospital. Im gonna ask. I'll text you when I know.-_ she replies with a sight. Meredith bites her lower lip. The police is everywhere. She needs to find a way to sneak in...

She knows the hospital like the palm of her hand. She basically grew up there since her mom is declared workaholic. She also knows there is a small emergency exit by the tunels only one officer seems to be watching.

Then, an idea crosses her mind. There is no way it's going to work. If it was a movie maybe it would. But we are talking about real life. People is not that stupid.

But she hopes this officer is.

"Excuse me!" She yells. The officer looks at her. He is not bad. Fourties, maybe. And men in their forties love girls in their twenties.

His brown eyes keep looking at her as he makes his way towards her. "Do you need help?" He asks, now that he is in front of her, he takes a moment to look at her from her head to her feet. Meredith smiles in a seductive way.

"Actually I do. My- .. _sister_." She clears her throat. "Works there. I was wondering if you could ask for her?" She gives him her best smile.

"I am sorry Miss... ?"

"Um, Dempsey." She quickly makes up a fake name. "But call me Martha." She bites her lip.

 _Martha Dempsey? Seriously? What kind of name is that?_

"Okay, Martha" the officer pauses for a few seconds."I am sorry, but I can't...-

She cuts him off before he can finish."look. I know you are a very busy man. I m just _so_ worried." She makes her eyes tear up a little. " please? I'll bring you a coffee. I can give you some company later. You know, make up for that _huge_ favour..." She whispers softly.

Now, she feels desesperated. But well, she knows men. If that's not enought to control him... Well, she needs to think of a better plan.

The officer sighs again."Okay." He finally says, Meredith breathes relieved." I'll go ask. Don't move!"

Yeah right. Like she is going to stay there.

"Thank you very much! My sister's name is... Um, Clara, Clara Dempsey." She says nervously. She needs to calm down or she'll expose herself.

"Okay. I repeat, Martha. Don't move." _Martha._ That sounds really weird.

She nods, smiling at him like if she is actually going to get something out of this. Once he dissappears Meredith crosses the policial line and sneaks up into the hospital throught the tunels door.

Once she is in, she finally breathes again. Now she just has to find Derek...

There are moments in the OR when Derek knows what's about to happen. When he woke up from a short nap, his whole body felt tired. Like he had been sleeping in the wrong position. But he had been laying down. He had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. He groans, his heart starts racing. An hospital never stops moving. But now... Everything felt quiet.

And it was confirmed when he walked out of the room. The intern frowned. It was like a ghost town. He decided to look for Mark, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"I've been looking for you." A voice said behind him.

Derek turns quickly. "Mr Carlson." Derek breathes. His blue eyes catch the gun that's pointing at him.

He doesn't think he has ever been this terrified in his life.

"You killed her. You killed my baby." He say

* * *

s. His voice is hard and full of pain. His eyes are red. He has gone mad. "You made me do this. This is your fault." He is shaking.

"Derek!" Someone else gasps behind them. He knows that voice.

Meredith.

Everything freezes. She can't be here. What is she doing here? She is not supposed to be in danger.

Now, he has never been this scared in his life. "Meredith." He whispers.

Gary is pointing at the two of them. "You care about her." He smirks.

"No..." He can feel what Gary is thinking. He can't let that happen. If something happens to Meredith...

"I want you to feel what I am feeling!" He yells. Meredith jumps a little, watching the scene. She is terrified. What kind of joke is that?

Then the gun is pointing at her. She knows that the man is about to shoot her. She is going to die. Her eyes meet Dereks. He is paralyzed. So is she. Is that how they end? They didn't even start...

This isn't fair...

She closes her eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit her head when she hears a shoot gun.

But it doesn't.

Time keeps running and she is still alive.

But someone falls down on the floor.

Still, she doesn't open her eyes.

"Meredith." He whispers. His arms are around her and all she can do is hug him.

"I was so worried. You wouldn't pick up... We thought you were dead." She cried on his chest.

Gary is laying on the floor. Bleeding. His eyes are opened. They look at his body. Still.

She doesn't know what man or why he wanted to kill them but... He is dead.

Then she starts laughing. Derek looks at her with a confused expression." I am sorry I am just... In shook. And nervous. I thought I was gonna die and..." She starts rambling so Derek cuts her by kissing her softly.

Then she opens her eyes and realises that they are outside. They are safe.

"What the hell happened?" She finally asks.

"Do you remember the operation I told you about?" He sighs.

Meredith nods.

"We lost her..." He explain. Meredith squeezes his hand soflty.

"I am sorry." She says, hugging him again.

He kisses her cheek, holding her in his arms. That's all he wants after today.

"Meredith?" But reality hits them.

Meredith opens her eyes to fins the last person she wants to see right now.

Ellis Grey is standing in front of them with her arms crossed over er chest.

Yep, they are screwed.

 **Replying reviews!**

 **Patsy: first of all thank you for your sweet reviews and always reviewing! I read about your cat, I am glad you got it back, I wanted to reply you on ch2 but since it's not working I'll do it here. It's not gonna be an addek story since I am a Merder shipper, in fact Addison doesn't appear on the story at all she is just mentioned a couple times and it has a happy ending! And it's okay, I have 3 cats and lots one once for an entire week, I was a mess! I am glad you like my story! And I am not breaking them up! (Yet?) who knows... Muahaha. Anyway I love Merder way too much to make them suffer.**

 **Hasi2012: I hope you liked the chapter and the drama. More interesting things are about to come! Thank you for taking the time to review.**

 **Judy: woah, great in caps, that feels great! Thank you so much for your review and I am so happy you are enjoying this story.**

 **Jackie: hope you had fun! Thank you so much it makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying this! :D**

 **MerDer2015: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More things are about to come stay tunned! :) thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **Susan: thank you for your sweet review, I will keep writing, all the reviews motivate me so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am... Again. Thank you for ypur sweet reviews! So, Ellis knows... What's next?**

 **Chapter 11**

"Mom... Please. Just say something." Meredith begged again, following Ellis towards her office. She hadn't seen it when she had sneaked into the hospital, but it was a mess. She knows that place. It was like… Her second home. Or maybe her first home because she has more memories of her childhood there than in her own house.

"I told you. I told you I was tired of everything. Of you acting like a kid!" She snapped once the door closed.

"Mom…" She breathed, frowning. "It's not what it looks like. It's not what you think." She tried to say. But her mom didn't believe her. She knew that it didn't matter what she said. When Ellis had a fond opinion on something nothing could change it. But it was not about her anymore. It was about Derek. She knew her mom. And the last think he needed was her ruining her career.

"Tell me what I think it looks like, Meredith." Ellis laughed harshly."You have a brain. You can do things without…-

"Are you saying that I was sleeping with Derek so he would help me when I started my internship?!" Meredith couldn't believe it. Her own mother… She was basically calling her a slut. Did she think she was making it through med school by screwing her teachers? She feel tears in her eyes. But she was not going to cry. Not in front of her.

"You tell me." Her mom looked at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. She took a step towards her. That was it. All the lies, the comments… Over. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew that with her one night stands… But she never cared! Not to get to know her and now… She didn't even give her the credit… "This is it." She shook her head."We are done. You know nothing about me. Not enough to make assumptions! I like Derek. I didn't know he worked for you when I met him. " she said. "I was going to tell you. You told me to settle down. To stop and grow up and when I get a job, I pay rent without needing you, you call me a slut!" She laughed harshly.

Ellis didn't say anything. She was to proud. And maybe, because of that, she was just going to lose her daughter.

Meredith didn't need to hear anything else. She made her way towards the door, but before leaving, she needed to say one more thing."If you treat Derek any different…" She shook her head."I don't think you want your whole hospital to know why dad left."

Ellis gasped. She didn't recognise her own daughter there. She knew it was her own fault. She never thought they would be there. She knew she hadn't been a great mother. Or not a mother at all. But she did love Meredith and just wanted to protect her…

* * *

"Dr Weller told me she is taking a time off. They shoot her." He said nervously when he saw her walking towards him. He didn't want to hear it. He did't want to hear that he needed to find another job or that she was going to break up with him.

"Derek…" She tried to say, but he cut her off.

"And… Two more nurses were killed. Everyone was evacuated and I was… Asleep. " he felt her arms surround his body softly. He held onto her. "I don't wanna know."

"Derek…" She sighed.

"Meredith just…"

"Will you just listen to me?" She groaned, rolling her eyes as she caressed his cheek.

He didn't reply. She took that as a yes. A silent yes.

"Okay…" She breathed."We are okay. And you'll be okay. Nothing will change."

Derek couldn't believe it. He had spent the last hours thinking about hospital that would hire him and now nothing was gonna change. This was just too good to be true."okay, where is the but?"

Meredith frowned, sightly confused."there is no _but_. Look, I know how to talk to my mother. She didn't like it. But she'll be okay with it. She has to be. "she shrugged, kissing him.

But deep inside Meredith kew how wrong she was.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh, honey, you don't wanna know…" She patted him on the back. Truly, he didn't. Not about her father. And she was not ready to talk about it. Not yet…

Derek sighed. Things were good. But he felt like he was missing some information. Although he got to be with Meredith, and that was all that mattered right now.

"I'll believe you…" He shrugged.

"And now… Are you okay? This must be so hard for you…" They sat down on one of the waiting room's chair, Meredith was holding his hand. She made it feel so much better.

"I don't know… I mean… We killed her and…-"

"Okay, first. "she cut him off. "You didn't kill her. You tried to save her life. You gave her a chance…" She whispered. She didn't know how hard loosing a patient was, not yet at least.

"I know I just- when I started here I thought I was going to save people. This week I've lost 8 patients out of nine." He groaned.

"You can't save everyone…" He cared. She liked that about him. She felt like right now she was falling for him even more…

"I know. In med-school they don't tell you you are going to lose more people than you save." He admitted. Meredith caressed his arm softly.

She hated to see him like that. She wanted to help him but she was so bad at this… The only thing that came to her mind was sex. Derek loved sex. Bit was it appropriate right now?

"In a scale from 0-10 how bad is it?" She asked.

"Hm… Seven, maybe eight." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh." She whispered, taking his head on her hands and pressing a soft, and long kiss on his lips."now?" She tried to smile.

Derek thought how cute she was with this attempt of making him smile. He was glad that she was caring and doing all she could. He knew he was not easy, but her being there was all that mattered.

"Six and a half." He kissed her again, making her giggle on his lips. "Six…" She kissed him harder, leaning even more, almost falling on his chair. "Hm, five." He muttered.

"What if we find a very nice on call room and see if we can turn that five into an one?" She smirked.

Derek's eyes sparkled like they did when he was excited.

"I love the way you think!" He jumped off his chair, taking her hand and guiding her towards his favourite on call room. Then, there, he kissed her again, hard, moving her hands all over her body. The connection they felt… How he felt with Meredith was something he had never ever felt before. It was perfect. And good different; great different.

"Uhm… Three and a half…" He moaned when she felt her soft lips kissing his neck.

The clothes left their bodies quickly. All he knew was that in order of seconds that three and a half became a zero and they were laying all sweaty and breathless in a post orgasmic bliss. She made the spinning stop. He hugged her close. He just wanted that.

* * *

Lexie Grey had a photographic memory. And the other day, she had been walking down the street with some friends and saw a girl she had seen before. Not recently. Not more than one time. Not in person. At least, till now. She had seen a picture. It was on her dad's office. She was nine and exploring around when an old piece of paper fell down. It was a photo from a newspaper. The article was not there but the picture was. At the age of nine she was too curious to let that go so she asked her mom about it. Her mom sighed and sat down. Then, she told her that was something their dad would tell them when he was ready. But he never did. And now that girl was more than just a picture. She was someone. And apparently she worked in a bookstore. And since she had such a great gift, she remembered exactly which one it was. So, there she was. Looking for answers.

When she walked in, her answers, weren't there.

"Excuse me… Do you know this girl?" It was a man the person who seemed to be working today, and he definitely wasn't the girl on the picture. That was for sure.

The girl looked at the pic for a few seconds."Damn. That's Meredith. So young." The boy laughed. "She is off today. ButI can pass her the message if you want to talk to her or..." He offered her.

Lexie laughed nervously. She felt like Meredith was about to change her life in so many levels."No… No. It's okay. I'll just… Come another day." She sighed."Thank you."

With that, she left, walking out to face the cold winter. Now, Lexie had more questions. And if her dad was not gonna answer then she would do it herself.

* * *

After literally one hour on the phone with his family, they finally hung up. He was going to be sorry when the bill arrived; but well, it was better talking to all the sisters at once than having to call one by one. That was when his bank account was going to be sorry and suffer.

He left his phone on the table, he still couldn't believe what had happened today, it seemed like a good day. He was scrubbing in a great surgery but then everything went downhill and he fell asleep and Gary shot Dr Weller. He was sad bout her, he couldn't believe that she was taking a break. It was for the best, she had said, but he was going to miss working with her.

But well, something like this changes everyone. He definitely was not the same. Not in a lot of ways. He felt like his relationship with Meredith was stronger, and he was happy about that. But going to that hospital again was going to be hard for him for a while. Every time he closed his eyes he was in that locker room with Gary pointing at Meredith. He had felt so helpless. If she had died today…

"I am glad you didn't die today." She whispered, handing her a glass of wine. She had read his mind…

"I am glad you didn't die today either." He echoed, raising their glasses before taking a long sip.

 **Okay, I know you must have a lot of questions but... Lexie is finally here and she'll play a big role in this story. For the ones who are waiting for slexie, still will have to wait a little but it will happen. I promise. And our favourite couple is falling in love a little more. But christmas break will be over soon... And Ellis is not gonna make it easy...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Like we say in spain Gracias!**

 **Replying reviews:**

 **Jackie: Me too! After what we ve been throught I couldn't do that to them... And ellis.. All I can say is that it's not going to be easy since Meredith won this round and she doesn't like to lose ! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Harryfan626: I am happy that you enjoyed it. I must admit that I loved writing it! And my intentions were to make him shoot him at first but I couldn't do it! Poor Derek and poor Meredith. So he shoot nancy instead muahaha. Thanks for your review!**

 **Patsy: I am glad that you enjoyed the update and I can't kill derek! I wouldn't be able since merder just deserves happinesss ! Dragon ellis will act on the next update!**

 **Merder2015: ah nono, breaking up. Not yet at least. I can't do that to them when they are so happy. And yes, Ellis is not gonna let things stay this way...**

 **Roxanecharbonneaou** **35: thank you! I am happy that you are enjoying the story and thank you for thaking the time to review!**


End file.
